A New Start
by storyofmylife5SOS
Summary: "I have completely fallen for you. Everything you do, everything you say, everything you are. You're my first thought in the morning, you're my last thought before I fall asleep, and you're almost every thought in between." A new chapter has been opened in Gingka and Madoka's life. Now that the two have been married, it's time for the future...
1. Chapter 1: Finding Out

"Gingkaaaaaa!" Madoka's voice sounded throughout the tiny apartment in Metal Bay City.

It was a beautiful day in the small city; clear blue skies without a trace of any cloud, a slight wind giving the warm day slight cool, birds chirping and beyblades bashing. The windows of the couple's apartment were opened slightly, letting the nice breeze blow into the small area. The orange sun was just setting, giving the blue sky colors of red, pink, and even purple. It truly was a beautiful Friday evening.

And just like every Friday around dinner time, Gingka ate his favorite meal: Madoka's hamburgers. He sat at the kitchen table that seated two, with a plate of not only the burger, but potato chips too. A soda cup lies just before the plate as well as a bottle of ketchup. Opening his mouth, Gingka's golden-brown eyes blinked excitedly, wanting to eat the burger as fast as he could.

However, right before the 24 year old was about to take a bite, his wife's voice shouted once again: "Gingkaaa! Put down the burger!"

Smiling, Gingka set the burger down and got up from his chair. "She knows me too well…" He mumbled, taking long strides to their bedroom. With his tall yet muscular form, Gingka leaned against the door frame, eyeing his wife. "Yes, my love?"

The two were married about 6 months ago in the summer. While Gingka's dad was smiling and congratulating his son, Madoka's dad sobbed the entire time, claiming that "he was losing his little girl."

The wedding was so memorable however; it really was a….interesting wedding… Benkei practically ate the entire cake, Yu and Kenta got a _little _carried away (note the sarcasm) on the dance floor and scared the rest of the guests off, Kyoya growled and glared at every person who walked by also scaring them away while Hikaru, his wife, scolded him in front of everyone. It seemed that Tsubasa was the only one _normal. _After all, he was the quietest of them all.

The honeymoon, however, was a completely different story. Gingka surprised Madoka with a trip around the world to see all of the beautiful sights the world had to offer. It truly was a week to remember, that's for sure…

"I-I need to go to the store." Madoka's voice suddenly grew in a whisper as she pulled on her boots.

Leaning forward, Gingka placed a hand around his mouth. "Why are we whispering?"

"Because," Madoka whispered but stopped and shook her head. "Because, no reason. I just need something." Her voice was back to normal, ignoring Gingka's curious gaze.

"What's the something?" Gingka asked, his eyes following her as Madoka stood up.

The 21 year old brushed past him, grabbing her purse and jacket. Following her close behind, Gingka watched his wife get ready. "Please tell me, baby! I hate being in the dark here!"

"Uh, girl issues." Madoka shrugged on her light jacket, her cheeks a little bit pink. "And besides. Don't you want to finish my homemade hamburger I made for you? It's your favorite, with the three patties and everything!" Madoka teased, raising her brown eyebrows and smiling slightly.

"The burger can wait." Gingka brushed aside, blocking the front door. "I'll go with you."

Shocked, Madoka blinked, completely quiet. "Gingka…" Stepping forward, Madoka avoided his tempting golden-brown eyes. She wrapped her small hands around Gingka's muscular frame and tried to push him to the side but failed. He stood rooted to the ground, watching his small wife try to pry past him.

"Madoka," The 24 year old began. "You can tell me."

Madoka tried and tried to move him over and over again but came nowhere. Huffing with frustration, Madoka looked up into his eyes. "Do you really want to know?"

Nodding continually, the famous blader waited patiently.

"I, uh," Glancing around the apartment, Madoka blushed. _What should she come up with? It wasn't like she liked lying to her husband but for this situation she had to. It could be a false alarm!_ Seeing a pox of tampons in the bathroom, Madoka's mind brightened with the idea. "I'm on my period! Yeah, that."

Scrunching up his nose, Gingka stepped to the side. "In that case, go right ahead."

Mentally sighing with relief, Madoka opened the door. "You never grow up do you?" She laughed, seeing his uncomfortable expression.

Smiling mischievously, Gingka walked away and grabbed his plate with the burger on it. "I'm not a kid in _some_ things." Sitting down on the couch, Gingka winked at his wife who was blushing furiously. "And neither are you."

"Gingka!" Madoka groaned, looking around the hallway of their apartment, making sure no one could hear. "Stop being such a little boy!"

"If you think I'm a little boy, we have a lot of work to do tonight in the bedroom, babe." Gingka replied casually, leaning back on the couch with one arm behind his head, the other grabbing his burger.

Slamming the door shut, Madoka ran down the hall, trying to hide her red face. Her heart slamming against her chest, Madoka reached the store with shaking limbs. Biting her bottom lip, Madoka tried to hide her secretive smile already thinking about tonight.

"Madoka?"

Jumping, Madoka quickly turned around to find her best friend, Hikaru, standing near the food section. The blue-haired 25 year old, blinked curiously with a basket in her hands. "What are you doing here?"

"Well it's a store…so…" Madoka looked over at the women's section. "I'm getting some things?"

Following Madoka's glance, Hikaru slightly smiled. "What type of things?"

Smiling, Madoka just shrugged innocently which, being a woman herself, Hikaru immediately got the idea.

"I see," Hikaru giggled softly, walking up to her best friend. "And does this husband of yours know?"

Shaking her head, Madoka blushed. "No, I'm not so sure myself."

"We'll that's why you're here, girl! I'll help you pick out the best brand." Hikaru answered, walking down the aisle. "This brand is the best." Picking up a light blue box, Hikaru handed the 21 year old the box. "I used this one to determine if I was pregnant a few months ago." Hikaru explained, showing her the label. "It gives the closest answer." Placing her hands on her swollen belly, Hikaru smiled.

Kyoya and Hikaru were expecting their first child about 4 months ago. While Hikaru wanted a girl, Kyoya claimed he wanted a boy, however, Hikaru could see the 26 year old secretly very happy if they were to have girl as well. The couple lived a few blocks down from Gingka and Madoka in a small apartment as well. They were married about one year ago, the wedding practically just as a disaster as the younger couple. However, this time, Gingka complained that there were no hamburgers, or steak, and pouted for the rest of the time, dragging Madoka around as she apologized to the bystanders who gave them curious looks.

"How did you tell Kyoya?" Madoka laughed as she looked down at the box.

Shrugging, Hikaru smiled. "He likes a blunt answer, simple as that. But I let him figure it out himself. My husband is stubborn, that's for sure." Hikaru smiled wider as Madoka laughed from her comment.

"That's Kyoya for you." Madoka replied, walking towards the counter.

After buying the box, Madoka placed it in her purse before grabbing a basket herself.

"Good thing you're buying other things." Hikaru commented as the two walked towards the food section. "He'd be pretty suspicious if you were to come home with nothing."

Laughing, Madoka picked up some bananas and examined them. "I told him I was on my period. He wouldn't question after that."

"Always works," Hikaru smiled.

After about 30 minutes of shopping and gossiping, the two took their separate ways, heading towards their homes. When Madoka got home, she placed the groceries on the counter as she held onto her purse for dear life. Standing on her toes, Madoka looked towards the living room to find the spot now empty. Sighing, Madoka ran to the bathroom and stuffed the pregnancy test with all of her other feminine supplies. _He wouldn't look in there! _Madoka thought to herself before walking back towards the kitchen.

"Gingka?" Madoka finally spoke up, after placing all of the food and other supplies she bought away. "You here?"

Walking into their bedroom, Madoka blinked as she saw her phone vibrate to life on the bed.

"There you are," Madoka mumbled, picking up the device she'd been looking for the past few days.

_Text from Gingka: _

_Found your phone earlier! I'm at Bey Park with Kenta, teaching some younger kids. I'll be back soon. Love you X. _

Smiling, Madoka shook her head as she responded.

_Thanks, babe! Don't be gone too late. Love you X. _

Placing her phone on the table by their bed, Madoka glanced up towards the bathroom. _Now is her chance to find out…_ In an instant, Madoka's small feet jumped up from the bed and sprinted towards the bathroom, slamming it shut. Locking the door, Madoka turned and chewed her bottom lip as she got out of the box.

Pacing around the apartment, Madoka kept glancing towards the front door, worried that Gingka would show up any minute. Chewing on her bottom lip, the brunette blinked her sapphire eyes widely. _Man, was she nervous._ She suddenly stopped as a smile crept onto her lips. _What if I really was pregnant?! Then we'd be a family! _

After what seemed like a life time of waiting, the woman ran back to the bathroom and gasped, reading the test over and over again.

_Positive. _


	2. Chapter 2: Bun in the Oven

***2***

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade! (Although it'd be pretty awesome) However, I do own the bey that I made up called Storm Cygnus!**

**This fanfiction is somewhat accurate. However, I do use some of the show references. The other characters, such as Maru or Ren, later in the show are not in this. Just the original gang. This fanfiction is more just about their cute little life outside of beyblade!**

**You guys should listen to Never Stop (wedding version) by SafetySuit. Adorable song. And it just so happens to be the "theme song" to this story. :) Check it out!**

**If you guys noticed, I changed their ages to a tiny bit younger than I started with. Gingka's now 22. Madoka's now 20. Hikaru's now 23. And Kyoya is now 24.**

**Enjoy.**

"There's the Pegasus constellation!" Gingka pointed up towards the night sky, a huge smile on his face. With his left arm wrapped around Madoka, the two lye on the grass by the river. With her head on his shoulder, Madoka smiled as her eyes landed on the famous constellation.

"And there's Cygnus." Madoka pointed towards the other famous constellation, which looked like a swan. It was an autumn constellation just like Pegasus. For her 20th birthday, Madoka caught herself complaining that she didn't have a "good" bey to have or fix. So, Gingka got her Storm Cygnus, a famous bey she admired for years.

Placing his right hand back behind his head, Gingka sighed. "You know what would be fun?"

Lifting her head, Madoka curiously stared into Gingka's eyes. "What?"

Smirking, Gingka looked down at his wife as he lifted up his bey. "If we had battle."

Rolling her eyes, Madoka lye her head back down. "Gingka! It's not even going to be a battle!"

"Oh, c'mon! I haven't battled in forever!" Gingka complained. "Ever since I got you Storm Cygnus, you've gotten stronger! C'mon, let's practice."

Shaking her head, Madoka smiled. "Fine…"

Jumping up from his spot, Gingka cheered. "Yes!"

As the two stood across from each other on the sidewalk by the river, Madoka mumbled: "You're lucky I'm in a good mood."

"Ready?" Gingka's eyes twinkled, setting up Samurai Pegasus. He watched with amusement as his wife slowly got out her launcher and bey.

Grumbling, the 20 year old set up Storm Cygnus. "Yeah."

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it rip!" The two said in unison, sending the beys onto the ground.

"How about this," Gingka started as he watched the two beys spin. "I won't use _any _of my special moves. I'll just attack."

Thinking about it, Madoka suddenly giggled. "You make me sound like I'm a little girl just learning how to beyblade!" Placing her hand out, Madoka smirked. "Well I got news for you. I'm still experienced! Cygnus!"

Gingka blinked in surprise as the attack type sped up towards Pegasus. He smiled as the beys clashed continuously. "That tickles." Gingka smirked before sending Pegasus to dodge the rest of the attacks causing Madoka to growl quietly.

"C'mon, babe. You can do better than that!" Gingka cocked an eyebrow, placing a hand on his hip. "Attack again."

Scrunching up her nose in anger, Madoka's trained eyes watched the battle intently. _Pegasus is an attack type as well. His attacks are quick and very strong. I gotta stay sharp and try to not use so much of Cygnus' stamina. You can do this, Madoka._

"Don't do that!" Gingka exclaimed, his golden eyes glued on his wife. "You can't do the thing!"

"What thing?" Madoka asked innocently. Pointing towards Madoka, Gingka shouted. "The nose thing!"

"And why not?" Madoka smiled, sending Cygnus for another attack noticing that Gingka was distracted. _This is_ _my only chance to get an attack in!_

"It's distracting!" Stomping a foot on the ground like a child, Gingka pouted. "You know what it does to me!"

"Maybe that's the exact reason why I do it." Madoka laughed, pointing towards the beys. "Pegasus is off guard now that you're distracted!"

"Do you really think this low of me in battle?" Gingka smirked, easily turning the attack onto Cygnus this time. Shocked, Madoka took a step back as Pegasus clashed with Cygnus continuously, pushing the bey back. "I'm surprised you underestimate me, Madoka."

"And I'm surprised you underestimate me, Gingka." Madoka countered. "Cygnus, jump!"

The white and purple bey followed the girl's order, jumping into the air and landing gracefully on the top of Pegasus. Growling, Gingka watched as Cygnus moved slowly to the side, causing a slight misbalance to the other attack bey.

"It seems that you forget Cygnus is the swan constellation. Graceful and light, more than average beys. With an excellent performance tip." Madoka explained a cocky smirk on her soft lips.

"This really has been a good battle." Gingka smiled, glancing down at his phone. "But I'm afraid we'll have to cut it short. It's late." And just like that, Pegasus sent Cygnus into the air, leaving it completely vulnerable.

"No special moves, remember that!" Madoka cried out, gasping softly in surprise.

"Oh I won't. Pegasus!" Gingka ordered. Right before Cygnus was to reach the ground, Pegasus shot right under it. Cygnus was sent flying back into the air, losing its balance as the wind blew the bey softly to the side. The two watched as Cygnus fell to the ground, unspinning, as Pegasus continued to spin. Pegasus had won. _What a surprise!_

Shaking her head, Madoka picked up Cygnus and looked up at her husband as he did the same thing. "I told you it wouldn't even be a battle!"

"Hey," Gingka smiled, grabbing her hand softly as they walked. "It was still an awesome battle. You've grown a lot stronger since the last time I saw you battle."

Shrugging, Madoka smiled. "The perks of being married to a legendary blader."

Laughing, Gingka wrapped his arm around Madoka's shoulder and brought her closer. "I couldn't have made it without you." Looking up, Gingka continued. "Now, let's get home. I'm starving!"

Madoka laughed. "We already had dinner, Gingka!"

Gingka shrugged an innocent look on his face. Madoka smiled, rolling her eyes slightly. "But okay. We have a casserole in the fridge."

With a fist pumped into the air, Gingka yelled: "Yes!"

"Kenta came by earlier," Gingka told his wife while opening up the refrigerator to look inside. "He just got his first girlfriend." Laughing softly, Gingka pulled out the casserole Madoka made earlier this week. "He was so excited about it."

"That's adorable." Madoka smiled as she turned another page of the book she was reading. "We should have them over sometime. Get to know the girl."

"It's not like we're his parents, babe." Gingka laughed, shaking his head. "But that does sound like a fun idea."

Reaching for the handle, Gingka pulled open the oven to put the casserole in but stopped. Furrowing his eyebrows, Gingka stared at the object in the oven for a long time before glancing over at his wife. "Madoka," Gingka began. "Why is there a bun in the oven?"

Smiling, Madoka shrugged. "I didn't put it there. Maybe you did."

"What? That's crazy. I would know." Blinking, Gingka scratched his head, deep in thought. Gingka straightened back up, revealing his 6'1 height and muscular build. Humming to himself, Gingka contemplated all of the possible reasons why exactly the bun was in the oven.

Watching her husband think very hard made Madoka softly giggle. Never had she seen him so concentrated on something other than beyblade. "You sure?" Madoka asked, standing up. "You sure you would know?"

"Of course I would know! Why wouldn't I know if I put a bun in the oven?!" Gingka looked over at his now smiling wife. He stared at her for what seemed like forever, as if she were a hard puzzle. Placing her hands on her hips, Madoka raised her eyebrows, waiting.

"Any minute now…" Madoka whispered, keeping her sapphire blue eyes glued to his golden-brown ones.

"Wait," He mumbled slowly, realization hitting his brain suddenly. Gingka's beautiful eyes widened. A bright smile reached his lips as he rushed over to his wife and picked her up. "You're pregnant?!"

Nodding, Madoka giggled as he continued to spin her in a circle, his strong arms wrapped around her petite frame. "This is amazing!" He announced, smiling brightly up at his wife. _"We're going to be a family!"_

THE NEXT DAY

"Wait, so you literally put a bun in the oven and waited for him to figure it out?" Hikaru laughed as she rubbed her swollen belly softly. "That's so awesome!"

"I was worried he wouldn't figure it out." Madoka laughed. "He usually doesn't get things so complicated."

The two were seated in Hikaru's apartment, a chick flick playing on the T.V., and food sprawled out on the table in front of them. Both of their husbands were at beypark, having another battle with Kenta and Benkei, leaving the girls to finally have some girl time.

"How did you do it?" Hikaru asked, eating a piece of chocolate.

"Well while he was getting ready to go stargazing the other night, I quickly placed the bun in the oven. I knew he would be hungry after our little date, so I specifically told him about the casserole left overs I made. That way, he would open the oven and see it."

"Smart," Hikaru smiled, shaking the piece of chocolate with admiration. "I would have never thought of that!"

"Is it hard?" Madoka asked suddenly, looking slightly nervous. "From the stuff that I've seen, it looks pretty hard. Especially the labor."

"Ohh," Hikaru laughed softly. "I'm not looking forward to _that. _It's gonna be awful."

Wincing, Madoka closed one eye. "Great."

"Don't worry, Madoka." Hikaru smiled, placing a hand over her small one. "In the end, it's totally worth it. We get to be mothers."

"Yeah," Madoka brightened, a smile reaching her lips. "It is going to be worth it."

Placing a hand on her flat stomach, Madoka smiled. _I'm going to be a mother._

**Yes, I know, Madoka doesn't battle often. I just thought it'd be fun if she did in this fanfiction. Well at least, a little bit. Please favorite and review! It'd make my day! I feel like updating today so the next chapter will be up very soon. :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Persistent Kyoya

**Chapter 3 **

**Thank you guys for all of the lovely reviews! Really enjoyed reading them. Sorry this took me so long to update, I was really busy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade! Only Cygnus (the beyblade) belongs to me! **

**Enjoy. **

Gingka and Madoka were sleeping peacefully, with Madoka's back pressed up against his chest, their legs intertwined, and Gingka's long arms wrapped around her. It was around 3 am on a Tuesday night when there was a soft click of the front door. Being a light sleeper, Madoka's eyes shot open. She listened intently, hearing a soft shuffle. Her blue eyes widened, her heart beat quickening, as she heard something move outside their door. _Someone was in their apartment. _

The woman slowly lifted her head and studied the closed door. Seeing a shadow quickly pass by the crack of the door, Madoka mentally screamed.

"Gingka?" She gulped, whispered as quietly as she could.

Looking over her shoulder to wake him, Madoka noticed that Gingka was sleeping peacefully, a soft snore escaping his lips. Chewing on her lip with fear, Madoka turned and shook her husband softly so that the bed wouldn't creak with the movement.

"Gingka!" She whispered, looking over her shoulder towards the closed door. "There's something there! Please, go look!"

"What?" Gingka mumbled sleepily, slowly lifting his head. Opening his eyes slowly, Gingka blinked a few times to see his wife right in front of him. "Madoka?" His voice was deep and raspy, the tiredness evident in his voice.

"Someone's out there!" She whispered, pointing towards the door. "I heard something!"

"We're in an apartment building, sweetheart." Gingka laid his head back down. "Of course there would be noise." Gingka closed his eyes as he ignored her soft pleas.

"No, it's right outside! In the living room." Madoka continued to shake him, her eyes glued to the door.

"Madoka…" Gingka moaned, trying to go back to sleep. "It's fine. Nothing's there."

"No sex for a year."

Moving his head, Gingka opened his eyes and stared at his wife. "You really gonna do that right now?" Nodding, Madoka stared at her husband who stared right back. After a moment of silence, Gingka groaned. "I'm going!" Gingka complained, shooting up from the spot, stumbling slightly, darkness all around them.

Madoka smiled in triumph, watching Gingka move through the dark room. _Always works. _She thought to herself.

Because he slept shirtless, Gingka quickly threw on a white T-shirt. Rubbing his face, Gingka walked towards the door sleepily, his sweat pants dragging on the floor since they were hanging low on his hips.

"Be careful!" Madoka whispered, now in Gingka's spot on the bed with the covers up to her chin.

"I hope you realize that there won't be anything there." Gingka grumbled, reaching for the doorknob. As Gingka opened the door, Madoka hid under the blankets, her eyes peeking over.

Looking back and forth, Gingka turned and raised his eyebrows. "Nothing."

"No, there has to be something- _ah!"_ Madoka screamed, seeing a shadow behind Gingka. On instinct, Gingka threw a punch towards the shadow as Madoka freaked out, falling off of the bed.

"Relax! It's me!" A raspy voice quickly exclaimed, stopping Gingka's almost attack on the man.

"Kyoya?!" Gingka glared at the green-haired male, standing in pajama pants and a green t-shirt. Kyoya had soft bags under his eyes, signaling that he didn't get much sleep. His green hair was even more wild than usual, which was peculiar. "What the heck is wrong with you?!"

"I needed a place to crash…" Kyoya mumbled, looking down at the ground in shame.

Madoka's head popped up from the side of the bed, her hand rubbing her forehead where she hit it. "Why didn't you just call?"

"I didn't want to wake you guys." Kyoya continued, glancing towards the brunette.

"Why exactly do you need a place?" Gingka cocked an eyebrow, glaring at the 24 year old tiredly. "You have an apartment."

"Is he always this sassy at night?" Kyoya asked Madoka who just smiled and shrugged. "'fraid so. You have to bribe him to get out of bed." Madoka explained.

Smiling, Kyoya turned to Gingka. "No sex?" Nodding, Gingka and Kyoya shared a soft laugh. "I know how you feel." Kyoya laughed, patting the man's shoulder.

"I don't need to know that." Madoka scrunched up her nose, crawling back on the bed. "And if you two want to continue talking about guy stuff, go out. I'm exhausted. You know where the linen closet is, Kyoya." Madoka waved off, getting under the covers. Throwing her head on her pillow, Madoka sighed and closed her eyes.

"Thanks guys." Kyoya smiled slightly, sadness eminent in the blader's eyes.

"But why?" Gingka spoke up, leaning against the door frame. "You and Hikaru aren't fighting or anything like that?"

Madoka opened her eyes, staring at the guys, waiting for an answer. _What happened? Why does Kyoya need a place to stay for the night? _

"I'll tell you guys in the morning." Kyoya waved off, shutting their bedroom door, leaving the couple staring at each other. Raising his eyebrows tiredly, Gingka shrugged silently.

"Do you think that's the reason why?" Madoka spoke up, watching as Gingka took off the T-shirt and climbed in next to her. "Are they fighting?"

"I don't know." Gingka responded with a sigh. "I hope not. They are incredibly passionate. It's both a blessing and a curse." Pursing her lips, Madoka allowed Gingka to wrap his arms around her and pulled her against him. While Gingka closed his eyes, Madoka's were open, staring at the bedroom door.

"I feel bad for him." She whispered, pouting slightly. "It must've been some fight for him to come all the way here to stay the night." Nodding, Gingka sighed, kissing Madoka's shoulder.

Suddenly, Gingka's eyes opened, his hands placing themselves on Madoka's lower stomach. "You're not hurt are you?"

"What? No, of course not. I just hit my head."

"You sure?" Gingka asked, panic and fear rising up in his throat. _How hard was the fall off the bed? _

"I would know if I hurt the baby, Gingka." Madoka smiled up at her husband. "Don't worry."

Nodding, Gingka kissed his wife softly before whispering goodnight on her lips. He lied his head back down, finally closing his eyes without another interruption for the rest of the night…

_It was the next day, however, when all of the battle requests happened… _

It was early in the morning, the sun just rising. The sunlight streamed into the closed shudders of the windows, a soft chirp of birds in the distance, and the occasional honk of the car horn heading for work. The couple was sleeping peacefully the next morning when Kyoya burst through the bedroom door, beyblade in hand.

"Battle with me, Gingka!" He announced, his other hand tightened in a fist. A soft growl escaped his lips, showing his determination; however, it didn't reach his eyes… His eyes looked empty, to be honest. And his body slightly shook with emotion. The question was, what emotion was it?

Madoka gasped, jumping slightly at the sudden loudness of his voice. Because of her reaction, Gingka instantly shot awake, his eyes wide with panic. Finally realizing what was happening, Gingka groaned and fell back on the bed. Burying his head in Madoka's lap, Gingka tried to go back to sleep, hiding from the sunlight. One hand in his hair, the other rubbing her eyes, Madoka looked up at Kyoya.

"What'd you say, Kyoya?" She mumbled sleepily, glancing over at the clock. 6:30 in the morning. _Great…Why so early?! _

"Battle with me, Gingka! Right now!" He screamed, slamming a fist on the bed.

Madoka gasped softly, her whole body shaking with his strength. Gingka, however, stayed rooted to his spot, completely stiff with irritation. Lifting his head slowly, Gingka looked down at Kyoya with hard eyes. "6:30 in the morning? What, you couldn't wait another _3 hours_?!"

"And here I thought you'd want to battle," Kyoya smirked, his eyes dark with tiredness and sadness.

"You're lucky I can't pass up a battle," Gingka mumbled as he slowly sat up. "I'm going, I'm going." Gingka waved the man away as he got up and slowly walked towards the bathroom. However, it wasn't just that morning Kyoya asked to battle with Gingka. It was literally _Every. Single. Hour. _

Gingka would accept them easily, because of his bey spirit, but after a while, he had to admit, it was getting pretty old. Not beyblade, but Kyoya's battling. Kyoya would always try and battle with everything he had, but everyone could see he today, he was a little off… Gingka would easily beat the man after a few minutes of battling, which made him even more irritated. If he was going to battle every hour, it at least had to be a good one.

Around lunch time, Gingka snuck Madoka for a picnic in the forest, hoping that Kyoya wouldn't find them. However, right when they were about to eat, Kyoya popped out from a bush, demanding another battle.

"It's just gonna end up like the last _15 times_!" Gingka growled, holding a sandwich in his hands.

"I demand a rematch! I will win!" Kyoya promised, already setting up Leone.

Shaking her head, Madoka told her husband: "Just battle. The sooner you battle him, the sooner we can go back to the picnic." But it was just the opposite of that. Gingka beat Kyoya the first minute of the battle; Kyoya, however, wouldn't stop demanding another battle and another.

During that time, Madoka sat by a nearby tree in a horrible mood. She had her arms and legs crossed and her eyes looked nearly black from anger as she glared at Kyoya. Steam looked as if it were coming from her head, she was _so_ angry.

_Can't I just have one minute with my husband?! _Madoka screamed inside her head, watching yet, another battle between the two.

"That is it!" Gingka finally screamed, his hands collecting into fists. "I'm so done with this, Kyoya! You're not even trying with Leone! If you're upset about your fight with Hikaru, talk it out not battle me every five seconds!" And with that, Pegasus sent Leone flying into the forest, Kyoya soon chasing after the bey.

The couple finally thought Kyoya was done because he didn't bother them for the next day. In fact, he didn't bother them at all. It relieved and worried them both; were they too mean to him? No, that can't be it, he's Kyoya! He can't be hurt by that…can he?

It was around the late evening on Thursday when it returned again… The two were enjoying a hot, bubble bath when there was a loud banging on the bathroom door.

"COME OUT, GINGKA AND BATTLE ME! I'M NOT FINISHED!" Kyoya screamed his knocking intensifying.

Squeezing her eyes shut to keep herself from screaming at Kyoya, Madoka laid her head back on Gingka's bare chest. "I cannot believe this…" She mumbled, shaking her head softly. "He's gone down the drain."

Chuckling softly, Gingka leaned his head on hers and intertwined their hands. "I guess this is his way of coping." He admired her small hand in his large one, bubbles slightly covering both. "He's hurting. I can see it not only in his eyes, but in his battling too. He's weak, defenseless, and reckless."

"GINGKA! OUT NOW!" Kyoya's banged on the door once more, ruining the once calm, romantic atmosphere.

"Maybe what he needs is advice, Gingka." Madoka whispered, looking up at her husband, her eyes soft. "We both know he doesn't know how to ask for it."

"He never told us what happened, love." Gingka responded, running his hand down her cheek. "I can't give him advice when he hasn't told us what happened."

Nodding, Madoka leaned her head back and closed her eyes. In that moment of silence, a memory flashed in her mind causing her smile. "This reminds me of Masamune."

"When he was relentless to win against me all those years ago?" Gingka smirked, the memory coming back as well.

"The self-proclaimed number one blader." The two repeated at the same time, a wide smile on both of their lips.

"The memories." Madoka giggled. "How old were we?"

"I think I was 15 and you were 13." Gingka's smile widened as he laughed. "You were such a nerd."

"Shut up," Madoka laughed, playfully punching his bare arm. "You needed me!"

"'Course I did. I couldn't do anything without you." Gingka looked down at Madoka, his golden-brown eyes glowing with happiness. "You know, I had the biggest crush on you back then."

"I waited and waited for you to ask me out." Madoka responded. "You were such a baby back then."

"Well I have you now. That counts." Gingka replied, his arms tightening around Madoka. "You're all mine. It's the greatest gift I could ask for."

Beaming, Madoka looked up towards her husband. It felt like she was on cloud 9 right now; she was so happy. "I love you."

"I love you." Gingka beamed back, leaning down to kiss her softly.

"I'M SICK OF WAITING, GINGKA! YOUR WIFE CAN WAIT!"

Backing away immediately, Madoka glared at the door. _Oh no…_Gingka thought to himself, literally seeing Madoka's face grow red with anger. Cringing, Gingka watched as she burst from the bath, grabbing a towel and slamming the door open.

"NOW YOU LISTEN HERE, MISTER!" Madoka screamed, one hand holding the towel wrapped around her body tight as the other jabbed a finger on his chest.

As Madoka continued to scream to Kyoya about her problems and Kyoya's problems, Gingka quietly got out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. Once he was dressed in blue pajama pants and a whiteT-shirt, he walked back out. He leaned against the door frame, folding his muscular arms across his buff chest, a smirk on his full lips. Neither of the two noticed him, so he stayed quiet, watching the scene unfold.

Jabbing her finger in his chest firmly, Kyoya stumbled backwards and onto the couch. He honestly looked afraid! Kyoya blinked furiously, his blue eyes staring up at the little 20 year old screaming. His chest was heaving up and down, his hands gripping the couch beneath him. _Man, he really is scared!_ Laughing, Gingka finally decided to step in.

"Why don't you explain to us what exactly happened, Kyoya. I think it will help us all." Gingka finally spoke up in between Madoka's rants. Placing a hand on her bare shoulder, Gingka gently guided her away from Kyoya. "Go get dressed, babe. I'll talk to him for now."

Huffing, Madoka looked away from Gingka, glaring at Kyoya. "I'm not finished with you."

"Yes, ma'am." Kyoya mumbled, his eyes on the floor as the woman stepped across the room and towards the bedroom.

"Women, eh?" Gingka asked jokingly as Madoka shut the door. Sitting down, Gingka sighed. "Feisty, but you love 'em."

"I think it's just Madoka and Hikaru that are feisty. There is no such thing as other women as feisty as those two." Kyoya replied, smiling sadly. "I miss her…"

"I bet you do," Gingka softly commented, his eyes studying his close friend. "So, to cope with it, you asked me to battle?"

Nodding, Kyoya lied back on the couch and rubbed his face. "I needed a distraction. I couldn't bear to think about it. It'd just break my heart again."

Madoka quietly stepped out, looking much calmer now. She was wearing a black tank top and red pajama shorts that fell just beneath her bottom. Taking a deep breath, the mechanic took slow steps towards the men. Gingka was still staring at Kyoya, trying to figure out why he was so hurt, as he opened his arms and allowed Madoka to sit on his lap.

Gingka kissed her neck slowly as she laid her head back on his shoulder. Madoka giggled quietly as he began to leave trails of soft, seductive kisses from her neck to her shoulder, his arms wrapped around her as if never letting her go. She blushed furiously as he whispered something in her ear, Gingka smirking. Kyoya groaned causing the two to stop immediately.

"You guys just make it so much harder!" Kyoya exclaimed. "Everyone, _even Kenta_, has a wife or a girlfriend, who aren't fighting. And seeing all of your kissing and…_bubble baths_ and I'm sure _other things _I don't want to know about makes the hurt so much harder! Can't I just express my feelings without having a couple shoving their happy, peaceful loving in my face?!"

Looking at each other, Gingka and Madoka blinked in surprise at his sudden outburst. This just wasn't like Kyoya, expressing how he felt to the public. He must really need someone right now… Sighing, Madoka stood up and walked across the room. She sat down on the other chair, Gingka watching the entire time.

Raising her brown eyebrows at Kyoya, Madoka folded her arms. "Happy?"

"I'm not." Gingka complained, pouting slightly now that his wife was across the room from him.

Nodding, Kyoya finally sat up. "I'm ready to tell you guys now..."

**Update will be up very soon. :3 **


	4. Chapter 4: A Picnic in the Moonlight

**Chapter 4**

**I am ****_so _****sorry for the long wait. I promise I never take that long to update! I had to go to my brother's wedding as well as a family friend of mine's wedding so I had absolutely no computer access for two weeks. But now that I'm back, I will definitely be updating a lot more often. :3 **

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews; they truly make my day! I love reading them! **

**I hope you guys enjoy this. X.**

_Twenty minutes._ It's been twenty minutes since Kyoya said he was ready to tell them. And he hasn't even said a word. The whole apartment was completely quiet, an _awkward_ silence.

Madoka's eyebrows were furrowed as she stared at Kyoya, waiting for him to say something, _anything._ She glanced over at Gingka to find that he was sleeping on the chair, his face buried in his arm, a snore escaping his lips. Grabbing a pillow, Madoka chucked it across the room, hitting Gingka. He instantly shot awake, mumbling a 'sorry.' She smiled sheepishly as she looked back at Kyoya. Tapping her knees with her fingers, Madoka pursed her lips.

"W-when you're ready…Kyoya." Madoka mumbled, glancing down at a magazine on the table in front of her. _Would it be rude to read while I wait? _Madoka thought to herself as she looked over at the clock. 9:30. He's been completely quiet since 9:10. Why? Why was he being so quiet?! Gingka yawned as quietly as he could, placing his feet on the table in front of him.

"I'm totally listening," Gingka mumbled half sarcastically as he placed an arm over his eyes. "So please, take your time."

"I love Hikaru." Kyoya whispered his voice gruff. Gingka finally looked up, blinking his golden-brown eyes to wake himself up. "With all my being. I don't know why we had this fight, but we did. Marriage isn't perfect," Kyoya shrugged. "But that's what makes it special. We all will make mistakes, say and do things we don't mean to. But that's what forgiveness is for. It's learning from your mistakes that make them special…You know how Hikaru was three months pregnant recently?" Kyoya finally looked up, glancing at Gingka then Madoka who both nodded silently.

"We were having a…a stupid fight…I told her that…that we couldn't afford anything when the baby comes. That we were better off just not having a child for now…So she responded telling me that she was already pregnant and that we will have to have the baby whether I liked it or not. I…I told her that I…didn't want the baby…at all. I told her that it was a mistake and I regretted it ever since she told me.

"We began screaming at each other and saying stupid things. I yelled at her for being reckless and stupid for not being careful. I blamed _her _for getting pregnant. But after the fight, I realized that it's not her fault at all. I am the one who got her pregnant, so I had no right to blaming it all on her. It was my fault as well. I told her that she should just either give the baby away or miscarry and that I didn't care what would happen to the baby." Kyoya hid his face in his arm, obviously trying to hide his sad tears. "She was sobbing by the time I told her that. I could see that she was broken hearted. She…she said that I didn't mean to say those things. That I loved her and that's all that matters…But then I told her no.

"I told her that love wasn't enough. It can't change or fix things. Love is reckless and harmful. I regret it ever since…I left that night and came over here because I knew Hikaru did something that I couldn't stop. I couldn't bear the thought of having a miscarriage on the first child. And all because of me…"

It was dead silent for the next five minutes, each person not knowing what to say or how to say it. Madoka was staring at the ground, her blue eyes wide with worry and sadness. Gingka stared at his young wife, completely still. He was broken hearted for his friend, for sure. But yet, he couldn't help but fear if that happened to Madoka. _What if she had a miscarriage? _Gingka blinked away the small tears beginning to form. He couldn't ever think about that; he needed to stay strong for Madoka and his friends.

"I learned from observing you two that love is everything; it brings happiness, anger, sadness, and so much more. It's absolutely wonderful. Yes it has its ups and downs, but that's what makes you stronger together. It brings you closer together. And I'm proud to say that I love Hikaru. So I don't even know why I told her that; maybe I was just angry with her. Or angry at the situation we were in." Looking away, Kyoya bit his bottom lip. "I made a mistake; a _big _mistake. And I can't even stop the consequences."

"Yes you can," Gingka spoke up, his voice quiet and deep. "You need to go and apologize to Hikaru _right_ now. It could possible save her life and your baby. You don't know if she had the miscarriage or not yet. So you should try and stop it right now."

"Gingka's right." Madoka nodded, studying the green-haired man. "You need to go now and act on your instinct. Go see your wife, Kyoya."

Looking at the couple, Kyoya's eyes filled with such emotion, it was hard to tell the emotions apart. Standing up suddenly, Kyoya's hands collecting into fists as he nodded confidently. "I will go now and see my wife. I will apologize for all the things I have done and caused. And hopefully, it will save them." And before they knew it, Kyoya was out the door, running towards the love of his life.

* * *

"Hikaru! Hikaru!" Kyoya screamed as he busted through the door to their small apartment. "Where are you?!"

As he began to look for her, a small cry filled his ears causing him to stop. Sprinting towards the bedroom, his blue eyes fell on the blue-haired beauty lying on the bed, softly crying to herself. "Hikaru, I-"

"Please, go away." She cried softly, her back facing him. "Don't make this any harder than it already is."

"I'm so sorry." He quickly responded as he ran to the other side of the bed. "I'm so sorry for…for _everything_ I had said! I'm so sorry for doubting us! I know we will make room and time for the baby. We will make this work, I promise! I don't know why I said those things, I guess I was just scared and stressed for the future. But…now that I know you are gonna be in it always, I lost my fear. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy always. I'm happy to have the baby, I'm happy to have you in my life!" Kyoya took a deep breath after his long rant, desperately searching her tear-stained face. His heart raced with worry, thinking about whether she would forgive him or not. "I'm so sorry, Hikaru. I love you so much."

Opening her eyes, Hikaru stared at her husband for what seemed like forever. She contemplated his apology deeply. Finally, a small smile grew on her lips. "That was the best apology you have ever said. I never knew you had that in you."

"S-so, you forgive me?!" Kyoya's eyes brightened with hope. "Please forgive me, Hikaru. I know I'm not good at apologies, because you know how I am, so I want you to-"

"I forgive you." She interrupted his rant as she smiled softly and slowly sat up. "I love you, Kyoya."

"Thank you so much, Hikaru." Kyoya squeezed his eyes shut as he hugged his wife tightly. His heart jumped with relief, happiness, and love. "I love you so much."

"I kept the baby." She whispered after a moment of silence and embracing. "I didn't believe you when you said you didn't want the baby."

"Good," Kyoya smiled, placing his large hand on the bottom of her stomach. "Because I want the baby. And I'm so excited to start a family with you."

Smiling, Hikaru's purple eyes twinkled with happiness. "I missed you."

"I missed you." Kyoya responded before kissing her slowly. "Hey, I have a surprise for you." He smiled softly as her eyebrows rose with question. "C'mon, I want to show you."

* * *

"Just a little bit further!" Kyoya told Hikaru as he led her down the sidewalk by the river. "I promise you'll love it."

"Kyoya, I don't know. It's getting late and-"Hikaru never finished her statement, as if were swallowed deep with a gasp. Smiling, Hikaru looked up at the 24 year old with wonder. "You did this?"

Right there on the grass was a small yet very elegant picnic. The red and white blanket was laid perfectly on the grass, a brown basket on top, and a few candles lying around the blanket to give more light. The moon shone throughout the night sky, no clouds accompanying it. Just the beautiful, bright stars. Giggling, Hikaru ran up to the picnic and slowly sat down, admiring everything.

"Well, I actually had a little help." Kyoya rubbed the back of his head with embarrassment as he shrugged. "I'm not that romantic."

"Who?" Hikaru asked as she opened the basket, curiously looking inside.

"He called us on his way over to your place." A soft voice answered causing the couple to turn and look.

Gingka, Madoka, and Benkei all stood with large smiles on their faces. Gingka had his arms wrapped around Madoka, leaning his head against hers. Benkei stood next to them, his big arms folded, and his eyes wide with pride and excitement. A deep rumble came up from Benkei, soon turning into a hearty, full laugh.

"Wait," Hikaru turned to look at her husband. "You knew I would forgive you? You're just that prideful aren't you?" She laughed, shaking her head hopelessly.

"No, it was more of a last chance sort of thing." Kyoya shrugged, sitting down next to his wife.

"I hope you enjoy the food. I made it myself!" Benkei stated proudly as Madoka shook her head.

"He wouldn't let me." She countered, glaring up at the 24 year old playfully. "But don't worry, I brought something else!" She smiled proudly as she held up a pan of fresh brownies. "It was hard to make considering Gingka was breathing down my shoulder asking me for a taste the entire time." She glared up at her husband as he blushed slightly.

"What?!" He shrugged. "I'm a hungry man!"

"Anyway," Madoka giggled, handing the couple the plate. "I hope you enjoy the dessert. We'll leave you two it then."

"But I want to watch…" Benkei grumbled just as Gingka was leading Madoka away.

"That's creepy, Benkei!" Gingka called out over his shoulder, Madoka laughing with agreement.

"Fine," Benkei groaned as he turned on his heel. "Hey!" Benkei called out, chasing after the young couple. "What if we go out for some ice cream?!"

Looking down at Madoka, Gingka slightly shrugged. "I guess it won't hurt. Unless you're tired, babe."

"No, I'm fine. In fact, I'm craving some ice cream right now." Madoka responded causing Benkei to yell out with triumph.

* * *

"I'm sorry about them," Kyoya apologized, watching as the three walked down the sidewalk towards town, being as loud as they could be.

"It's okay." Hikaru smiled up at her husband. "I'm happy that you did this for me."

"Of course," Kyoya responded, kissing her on the cheek. "I know that I'm not romantic in any way so I'm glad some of my friends are at least."

"I love you just the way you are, Kyoya." Hikaru stated, her purple eyes twinkling in the moon light. "Always and forever."

Kyoya smiled down at his wife as he wrapped his arms around her. "Always and forever."

**I hoped you liked this one. Next update will be up ****_very_**** soon! Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5: Daddy Learns

**Hey guys! Just to let you know, I absolutely love reading your reviews, they make my day! ^-^ Thank you so much! I really want to be a writer when I get older so I love reading your positive feedback on my chapters! I hope you enjoy this chapter X.**

**I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner, I thought I was going to, but my mom had a seizure (she's okay!) a few days ago so I helped take care of her. I drove her everywhere! Haha. But now that she's alright, I'll be updating this more often. :)**

**Just to warn you, there is a scene that may be inappropriate to younger viewers. If you aren't comfortable with it, you can skip over it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

**Chapter 5**

"Babe, I don't want to go!" Gingka complained as he sat in front of his laptop in the small study room their apartment. Madoka stood behind him, hands on her hips, and a pleading smile. Gingka was still in his suit from work today as Madoka was in her pajamas, ready to go to bed. She just wore a white t-shirt of Gingka's and black lace underwear.

"Kyoya's going! C'mon, it's a great opportunity to learn!" Madoka pleaded, placing her hands on the back of his chair. "It's only an hour!"

Hikaru and Madoka were shopping a few days ago and saw this young man handing out blue flyer's to everyone. The flyer was an invitation to come and learn more about raising your first child to new dads. It's supposedly taught by a father of 10 children and is a great way to get the father's excited for their first child. And it was called _Daddy Learns. _Excited for the event, Hikaru and Madoka both forced the two men to go. The men immediately tried to refuse the minute they read the title, but of course, their wives always won. The first meeting was tomorrow at 11 am.

Right now it was around 10 o'clock at night on a Friday night and Gingka was just finishing up his work for his father for WBBA. Madoka came sprinting in, reminding him that the meeting was tomorrow causing Gingka to groan loudly.

"Please, Gingka! I would be so happy if you went!" Madoka pouted, sending him the best puppy dog eyes she could give him.

"Madoka, I'm working. Can this wait?" Gingka moaned as he gestured towards his laptop and the papers on his desk before running a hand over his face in stress.

Defeated, Madoka slowly walked out of the room. Great, Kyoya was going to kill her if Gingka didn't go and he had to! What was she going to do? _How could she ever get him to go?! _As if on cue, an idea popped into her head suddenly. Stopping, Madoka smiled at the idea knowing immediately that it would work. _He'd definitely have to go after this. _Turning around, Madoka leaned against the door frame with a cocky smile.

"I'll let you do me, right here right now."

Stopping, Gingka turned around in his chair with a surprised but impressed look. "Really, right here right now?"

"Yep." Madoka nodded, smiling. She knew this would work. Placing a hand on her hip, Madoka cocked an eyebrow.

"All the way?"

"All the way." Madoka responded, her smile widening as she saw Gingka's eyes travel up and down her body, the familiar fire igniting in his beautiful eyes.

Standing up, Gingka walked towards his wife casually. Placing a hand under her chin, he slowly lifted her head to meet his eyes. "Okay." He stated earning another smile from his wife before connecting his lips with her soft ones.

After a few moments of passionate kissing, Gingka firmly placed her against the wall, pushing his muscular body against her petite one. Reaching down, Gingka easily picked Madoka up and wrapped her legs around his waist. One hand on her bare thigh, the other on the wall next to her head, Gingka pried open her lips with his hot tongue which soon collided with hers.

Holding her tightly, Gingka walked over to the couch that was closest and lied her down gently with him on top. Her legs still wrapped around his waist, Madoka's arms slowly snaked its way around his neck and pulled him on her tighter. Her fingers continuously ran through his orange hair as she let out a small moan. Reconnecting their lips, Gingka's large hands held her hips, squeezing them occasionally.

Madoka's eyes snapped shut and she smiled faintly while her small hands traced over his muscled arms just before pulling his tie off and fumbling with the buttons of his dress shirt. Once the shirt was off, Madoka's eyes wandered down to his bare chest. Funny how many times Madoka has seen him shirtless and yet, his very sexy, muscular body still brings butterflies to her stomach.

Gripping his muscular arm, Madoka rocked her hips against his causing him to moan softly. Squeezing her hips, Gingka pulled her even closer to him. They broke apart, both gasping for air. Recollecting his breath, Gingka kissed her jaw once more then slowly trailed down to her collar bone. He was about to lift up the shirt from her body when there suddenly was a knock at the door.

Pushing him gently off of her, Madoka gasped. She sat up with Gingka still on top of her, her eyes glued to the door. "Who could that be?"

Shaking his head, Gingka pushed her back down, wanting to continue. Giggling softly, Madoka let him kiss her neck a little longer. "We need to answer it." She whispered weakly, secretly enjoying what he was doing to her.

Rocking his hips against hers, Madoka arched her back as she let out a small whimper of pleasure. Ecstasy both scratched heavily at their stomachs, both wanting more and more of each other with every growing minute. The knock soon came back again, causing Madoka to open her eyes. "Gingka…" Another rock against her hips made Madoka immediately shut up and instead softly whimper once again. Closing her eyes, Madoka pulled Gingka on top of her more, completely forgetting about the visitor at the door. Pretty soon the knocks stopped and heavy footsteps walked away, signaling the person left.

Their kisses led them to their bedroom, where he landed back first onto the king sized mattress with Madoka already on top of him, her legs straddling him. They broke apart shortly as Gingka slid the shirt off of her and soon after, his pants.

Gingka placed his lips against her ear before whispering hotly: "I'll be gentle." Madoka's heart started to pound _hard _the moment he finally obliged her. Her body tightened while her nails instantly dug into his muscular back so roughly, he'd probably have marks the next day. His eyes looked down into hers as she let out a sigh as the euphoric feeling overtook her whole body.

As the pleasure overtook her body, Madoka buried her head in the crook of his neck and squeezed her eyes shut; enjoying the feeling he was giving her. He moved slowly, but assuredly, squeezing the bed sheets around them. His hands gradually held onto hers before pinning them above her head before kissing her lips softly.

It's amazing how their love for each other could grow increasingly stronger just by intertwining their bodies together. It was fate the two had met 7 years ago, starting the whole romance between them. They were soul mates, and they both knew it. It was absolutely _perfect. _And right now, both were convinced that absolutely nothing could be better. There wasn't anything in this world that could ruin this or the time they had shared.

And right now, with her back arched and his lips suctioned to her neck as he held her in his arms and continued his slow, unrushed pushes, was all that they needed to forget the reality of their lives or the stress and pain of how it is to live in the city. Gripping his shoulders, she moaned his name against his lips before vowing that they go another round, not wanting this to end anytime soon, to which he quickly obliged.

And so they continued throughout the night, both showing their undying love for the other in the sweetest way possible…

* * *

The next day, Gingka waited patiently at the front of the large building where _Daddy Learns _was to be held. Earlier that day, Gingka left without a word of complaint, considering what a night she gave him last night. It truly was amazing, that's for sure.

Leaning against the building wall, Gingka looked down the street, waiting for Kyoya to come storming in. He knew Kyoya would have a bad attitude about this, but Gingka, couldn't. Even though he knew it would suck, his mind kept wandering back to his wife, who was still asleep when he left. Kissing her bare shoulder, Gingka left a note on the bed before leaving to go to the meeting. He desperately wanted to see her so the sooner he can go to the meeting, the sooner he could leave.

He stood up as he saw the familiar blader walk down the street, hands in his pockets, and a glare that said "I'll kill you if you speak to me." Laughing, Gingka shook his head as he patted the man's shoulders. Knowing him for seven years, Gingka didn't even care if Kyoya had the meanest glare on his face. He would still talk to him.

"Ready?" Gingka cocked an eyebrow, knowing that Kyoya would just growl at him.

The two men walked into the building and immediately stopped. The main floor was decorated in blue and pink with pictures of babies and fathers _everywhere. _There was even a _grown man _dressed in a diaper and a binky. A very cheesy song was playing over the intercom, called _I'm A Dad. _There was literally no one around their age, just a bunch of 40 year olds in shorts and sandals. The two men both gulped as they took everything in. _This was crazy. _

"Hello, brothers!" A man, around his late 40s, called as he walked up with a clipboard. "How are you on this fine morning?"

"Uh," Gingka began but got immediately cut off by Kyoya.

"It's none of your business." He growled, stepping up to the man.

Not even taking notice in Kyoya's attitude, the man gave a thumbs up and a smile. "Groovy. See you guys in there!"

"I can't believe this…" Gingka mumbled as the man left, dancing slightly. He looked over at another guy who was stuffing blue cake in his mouth as he tapped his toes.

Kyoya was about to say something rude before the "groovy" man from earlier stepped on top of the platform in the center of the room. Tapping on the microphone, the man smiled widely at all the men. "Groovy! Welcome everyone!" The man danced once again as the volume began to die down. "My name is Ron and I am the leader of _Daddy Learns! _I welcome all the newcomers who decided to join our jazzy group!"

"Our wives made us. I'd never show up by choice." Kyoya grumbled causing Gingka to smirk in response.

"So how about we all gather into the council area and start this jazzy meeting!" Ron cheered just as the rest of the group, minus Gingka and Kyoya of course, to cheer as well.

Shaking his head, Gingka followed Kyoya into the area before thinking to himself: _This is going to be a long meeting… _

**Please review! :) I'm already writing the next few chapters so they will be up very soon, I promise X. Thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6: First Kisses

**Hello! :) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it's kind of a filler/lead-up for the next one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. I do own the characters that get mentioned in this chapter, Mayu and Ayame.**

**Chapter 6**

Sucking on a spoon full of chocolate ice cream, Madoka waited patiently for her husband to come home. She wore a pair of dark jean short shorts and a sky blue t-shirt that complemented her curves and chest. Her hair was wet from taking a shower just moments before and was braided into two braids. Sitting on the kitchen counter, Madoka swung her legs back and forth since she couldn't touch the bottom. It was a little bit past noon so he could be here any minute. The moment the front door opened, Madoka sat up and smiled.

Gingka walked in carrying about 5 blue bags in his arms and a weird t-shirt that said _Daddy learned, _with a cartoon baby giving a thumbs up thrown over his shoulder. Confetti was still on his pants and a piece of blue duct-tape stuck to his show. Madoka closed her lips together, trying to keep her from giggling by his appearance. Setting the bags on the ground, Gingka stood up and just stared at his wife for a few moments.

Immediately knowing just by the expression in his eyes and his body language told her that he was absolutely annoyed and tired. _The meeting must have been worse than she thought. _

Madoka raised her eyebrows as the silence passed on. Licking the spoon, Madoka placed it back into the container of ice cream before wiping her mouth with a napkin. "How was it?" She asked curiously, her eyes watching him as he walked towards her. "Did you learn anything?"

"That I'm never going to ever speak the words _groovy_ or _jazzy_ ever again. Or you. _Like at all_." He grumbled, walking until he stopped in between her legs. Placing his hands on her thighs, Gingka looked up at Madoka who wrapped her legs around his waist. "Seriously, Madoka, it was the _worst _experience I had ever had."

Laughing softly, Madoka ran a hand through his hair before kissing his cheek. "I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

"Come with me next time and you'll see." He responded with a serious expression. "Never have I been so annoyed in my life. All the men there are creepy. We had to stand up and sing a song together every 10 freaking minutes. And Ron, the leader, danced in the middle of the circle every time we sang. He also passed along a _speech ball _for anyone who wanted to speak. I was sitting next to this man who kept farting and burping at the same time. Not only was I excited to get out of there, I was the happiest man on earth. The longest hour of my entire life."

"At least you had Kyoya." She smiled before picking up the spoon again. "I'm sorry it was so bad, I won't make you go next time." She spoke before bringing the spoon up to her mouth. He watched as she slowly licked the spoon of ice cream causing him to bite his bottom lip softly. Looking down at the ice cream bucket, Gingka smiled before asking: "Craving?"

"You have no idea." She answered before taking another lick. "I don't want anything else."

"Really?" Gingka raised an eyebrow seductively, his golden-brown eyes boring in her sapphire ones. "Not anything else?"

Knowing what he was implying, Madoka blushed furiously. Chewing on her lip, Madoka quickly placed the spoon down before wrapping her arms around his neck. "Okay maybe one more thing." Madoka whispered before kissing him on the lips.

In between kisses, Gingka muttered: "You're so innocent, you know that?" Madoka giggled as he continued to press his lips against hers. "But I may have corrupted you a little." He whispered as he gently bit down on her bottom lip.

"Well maybe you could corrupt me a little bit more right now." Madoka responded with a small voice, making Gingka smile. "Gladly." He whispered, bringing her body closer to his.

Suddenly, the door burst open causing the couple to both jump and look towards the door. Kenta and Benkei both stood at the entrance, both of their cheeks bright red. Gasping with embarrassment, Madoka quickly pushed Gingka away from her and squeezed her legs shut. Benkei began smirking with a suggestive look on his face while Kenta stared at Madoka then Gingka with wide eyes. He looked like a child in a room full of grown-ups, not knowing a single thing about the real world, including romance.

"Ever hear of knocking, morons?!" Gingka groaned as he folded his arms across his chest.

"If you guys heard me last night, I did knock." Benkei responded before noticing the ice cream. He continued speaking; however his brown, almost red looking, eyes stared intently at the container of ice cream. "I came over last night but you never answered!"

The couple slyly glanced at each other, Gingka having a small smirk on his lips and Madoka blushing as she fiddled with her fingers. Kenta, who looked completely lost, stared at the couple with an intrigued look. _What were they talking about? _He thought to himself as he noticed Madoka growing increasingly embarrassed.

Walking over, Benkei reached for the container of ice cream but Madoka quickly slapped his hands away. "No." She pointed a firm finger in his face, glaring at him. "This is mine."

"Geez," Benkei mumbled as he rubbed his now red hand. "Pregnant woman." Rolling her eyes, Madoka took another spoonful of ice cream and taunted Benkei with it before eating it herself. Growling Benkei reached for the spoon but Madoka was too quick and held it away from him. Laughing, Madoka continued to hold it away from him as Benkei began to grow agitated.

While this was going on, Kenta walked over to Gingka, his face still completely red. Cocking an eyebrow, Gingka patted his back. "What's the matter, how you never seen two people in love before?"

"Well yes, but not…like _kissing_." Kenta whispered the kissing part, his red face now pale as a ghost. "I haven't had my first kiss yet."

"Seriously?" Madoka chimed in, pausing as she held the spoon away from Benkei again. "You haven't had your first kiss yet? I thought you had a girlfriend!" Growing interested, Benkei finally backed away and studied his 17 year old friend.

"I do, it's just…we haven't kissed yet." Kenta looked at the ground with embarrassment. "But, we've held hands before!" He smiled, trying to sound cocky.

"You sly dog." Gingka stated sarcastically making the two other adults to burst out into laughter.

Blushing with anger and humiliation, Kenta folded his arms across his chest. "Well when did you have your first kisses?!"

"Mmm," Madoka smiled thoughtfully, tapping a finger on her chin as she remembers the exact night. "I was 14. It was _magical_. Beautiful sunset, right in front of the river, just the two of us."

Opening his mouth in shock, Kenta blinked his brown eyes. "Who?"

"You're looking at him." Madoka gestured to Gingka who nodded proudly with a cocky smile.

"I was her first and last kiss." Gingka winked at his wife whose smile grew in response.

"And I was yours too." Madoka replied.

"Benkei?" Kenta looked over at his large friend, hoping that he was a bit older when he had his first kiss to feel better. Patting his back, Benkei smiled sadly. "Sorry, Kenta. I was 16 when I had mine. You're the oldest to have your first kiss."

"Who was your first kiss, Benkei?" Madoka asked, looking over to the 24 year old with curiosity.

"Her name was Mayu," Benkei suddenly smiled dreamily. "She was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She was in my classes at school. I had a crush on her growing up and I thought she liked me back. So one day, I asked her out on a date and she said yes. She actually said _yes._"

"What ever happened to her?"

Shrugging, Benkei slowly returned to reality. Frowning slightly, Benkei looked over at Madoka. "I don't know. I haven't seen her for at least 4 years."

"I'm sure you'll meet her again, Benkei. It just takes time." Madoka smiled sweetly before reaching out to Gingka to help her down from the counter gently.

"Easy for you to say," Benkei scoffed as he watched the couple with secret envy. _I want to help someone down from the kitchen counter. I want to hold them whenever I wanted to and to always have them to myself at night. I want someone to kiss and to love. I want to have a family. _Once Madoka was set on her feet gently, Benkei continued. "You already found true love."

Shrugging, Madoka placed the ice cream back into the freezer, not knowing what to say. Suddenly, Benkei smiled softly as he watched the couple. Madoka was standing on her toes, looking into the freezer as Gingka stood a few feet away, his eyes watched over her intently, ready protect her in case anything happens. _Now that's true love. _Benkei thought to himself.

"You guys really love each other, don't you?" Benkei spoke softly, causing the two the turn and look at him. "You guys really are soul mates." Kenta smiled and nodded with agreement.

Madoka's sapphire blue eyes twinkled with happiness as she looked over at Gingka who was just as happy. Benkei and Kenta smiles both widened, seeing the obvious _deep _love the two had for each other just by the looks they gave one another. Taking her hand in his, Gingka kissed her forehead before whispering a soft 'I love you' in her ear.

"You guys are adorable." Benkei commented, shaking his head slightly. "How will I ever find someone who will love me like you love each other?"

"You will, both of you." Madoka replied, looking at Kenta as well. "The time will come when you do."

"Well right now, I have found someone I like and I hope it doesn't end." Kenta stated, puffing out his skinny chest with confidence. "Her name is Ayame. She's absolutely beautiful."

"Speaking about her, when do we get to meet her?" Gingka asked as he grabbed Madoka by her hips and pulled her up against him. Leaning against the counter, Gingka gently rubbed the side of her arms with the occasional kiss on the neck or head. Madoka desperately tried to listen to Kenta, but the electricity she felt when Gingka's hands or lips touched her was just too overpowering. She hoped Gingka would be listening, because right now she was day dreaming about him with a blush.

"About that, I arranged a dinner with the group at Macaroni Grill to meet her tomorrow. 7 o'clock." Kenta replied, already smiling with anticipation. "I hope you guys like her. She's so nice."

"I bet she is." Gingka responded, glancing down at his wife. He soon did a double take, noticing how her eyes were staring into the distance as if she were dreaming about something. The blush on her cheeks confirmed it making him laugh softly.

"Well, we'll see you guys later. I have my job to get to." Benkei spoke up, as he looked down at his watch. Seeing the time, Benkei's eyes bulged out of his head. "I _really _have a job to get to. Let's go, Kenta!"

"Bye, guys!" Kenta waved to the couple before quickly shutting the door behind the two.

"What were you day dreaming about, love?" Gingka asked as he walked over to the family room. Sitting down, Gingka put his feet up casually as he turned on the T.V. Flipping through the channels, Gingka yawned loudly.

It was pretty silent, just the T.V. on, until he heard the quiet padding of her feet against the floor. Pretty soon she walked into the family room in a rush. Looking at his wife, Gingka watched, completely still, as she ripped the remote from his hands and turned off the T.V.

"What was that for?" Gingka asked before Madoka grabbed him by the shirt. When she started pulling him by the shirt towards her, Gingka stood up wordlessly. "What-"

"Come on." Madoka stated before leading towards the bedroom.

Cocking an eyebrow, Gingka smirked. "Craving?"

"You have no idea." Madoka mumbled before slamming the door shut and pushing him onto the bed.

**Please review! I love reading them, they really make my day! Who is excited to meet Kenta's girlfriend? I know she'll be a shock to you all ;) My next update will be up very soon. X. **


	7. Chapter 7: Demetri

**_Really _****sorry about the wait but it was for good reason-I was moving! It took me forever to finally have the internet up. So when it was finally up, I jumped right on to write. ****J****Haha. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter X. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters Ayame and Demetri in this chapter.**

**Chapter 7**

"What time is he supposed to show up?" Kyoya complained as he leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. Tapping his foot impatiently, Kyoya continued. "He all told us to come here at 7. So why isn't he here?"

"I'm sure he'll be here soon." Hikaru countered, giving him a look to stop his complaining. "It's only 7:10, it's not like he's an hour late."

"Besides," Benkei entered into the conversation between the two. "It's Kenta we're talking about. He hates being late; he'll be here soon."

Bored of the conversation, Kyoya asked: "See the game last night?" Folding his arms across his chest, Kyoya smirked. Interested as what the men would say, he pressed on. "Told you Heat would win against Bulls."

"Yeah well it's not hard to get." Gingka rolled his eyes at Kyoya's cocky smirk, not falling for the bait to fight. "Heat is considered the best team of the season right now."

"You seem to have forgotten the Knicks." Benkei countered, taking a bite of the delicious bread that was the group's appetizer. Benkei, on the other hand, was completely oblivious as to what Kyoya was trying to start. After all, Kyoya loved a good fight. So, Benkei talked more, putting more flames into the fire. "They've won against every team they've come up against this season."

"That's gonna be an interesting game. I'm sure Knicks will take the top spot." Gingka replied, joining Benkei's side and earning a scoff from the green-haired man. Gingka knew what he was doing, starting an argument that Kyoya obviously wanted, but he was completely bored and had nothing to do. So he took the bait just as Benkei did.

An argument soon erupted between the three men, Kyoya on his own while Gingka and Benkei agreed with each other.

"Boys." Madoka shook her head as she mumbled towards Hikaru who sat across from her. "I'll never understand their relationship with sports."

Smiling, Hikaru nodded her head with agreement. "It's like we're not even here, they're so focused on their conversation." She commented as she looked at her husband next to her who was explaining to the two other men how the Heat would win against the Knicks. Gingka shook his head, obviously not agreeing with Kyoya, as Benkei started to laugh sarcastically towards Kyoya.

"In your dreams, Kyoya!" Benkei shouted before shoving another piece of bread in his mouth.

"Whatever," Kyoya grumbled, glaring at the two other men. "This will be decided next week. Whoever wins, buys dinner for the whole group!"

"Fine." Gingka and Benkei both stated in unison just as Kenta came sprinting towards the group.

"Hey guys!" Kenta greeted, completely out of breath from the run. "Sorry I'm late, but I'm gonna have to cancel the dinner-"

_"__What?"_ The group blinked in surprise, noticing that no one else was accompanying him._ Where was Ayame? Why was Kenta suddenly canceling the dinner when everyone was already waiting for him?! _

"Kenta, we've been waiting here for 20 minutes." Gingka told the 17 year old, curious as to why he would just cancel like that. "We even ordered for you. Where is Ayame?"

"She-"Kenta was about to explain when his phone went off, immediately breaking the attention on the group. Frantically digging into his pocket, Kenta smiled apologetically before quickly answering the call. The group watched him as they listened to every single word. "Hey, Ayame. Yeah, I was just going to tell them. I'll be right there."

Kyoya cocked an eyebrow, growing interested, just as Kenta ended the call. "What is going on, Kenta?"

"Ayame says she's sorry but she couldn't make it to the dinner. I promise you guys will meet her soon!" Kenta explained over his shoulder as he ran out of the restaurant leaving the group completely shocked. He was in and out, just like that. What was so important that they had to cancel?

Benkei was the first to break the awkward, shocked silence. "What just happened?"

"The dinner just got canceled right in front of our eyes." Kyoya explained, his eyes studying the door as if he was searching for answers. "And he didn't even tell us why they canceled it."

"It has to be for good reason." Madoka responded calmly taking a drink of water. "Maybe she's sick."

"You guys are pregnant and you showed up." Benkei replied earning a glare from both females.

"Just because we're pregnant doesn't mean we can't do the same things we used to!"

"We're not sick!" Hikaru growled, folding her arms across her chest and giving Benkei an evil glare. "If anything, we're super healthy. Growing a _real_ human being in our stomachs while you guys just sit back and watch when you were the ones to get us pregnant. And after that, we have to deliver the child! Men just don't have enough challenges in life."

Benkei opened his mouth to challenge her but thought better of it and said nothing. After a moment of silence, Madoka coughed. "Well after all that has been cleared up," Madoka stood up and threw her napkin on the plate. "I want some ice cream. Gingka." She commanded, walking out of the restaurant with Gingka right on her heels.

"I want some!" Hikaru called out before jumping from her seat and following after them.

"Guess we're going out for ice cream…" Kyoya mumbled as he followed his wife and soon Benkei followed him, not before paying the check.

"You guys owe me!" Benkei yelled out after he finished throwing his money on the table and sprinting after them.

* * *

"Maybe we should call Kenta," Madoka mumbled as she sat down next to Gingka on their couch of their apartment. Looking at her husband, Madoka pursed her soft lips. "See if he's alright?"

"He's not in trouble, Madoka." Gingka smiled gently at her concern for their friend. "They just had to cancel in short notice." Gingka shrugged his broad shoulders. "It's probably for good reason."

After getting ice cream with the group, the couple went home to watch a movie together like every Sunday night. This time it was Madoka's turn to pick, which she was very excited about, unlike Gingka. Expecting a chick flick, Gingka blinked in surprise when she brought out _Harry Potter. _

"The books are absolutely amazing, and so are the movies, so I'd thought you would like to see it. It's got fantasy, action, humor, and romance." Madoka smiled as she held the first movie in her hands. "There are 8 movies total."

"Okay," Gingka agreed with ease, excited to see the movie. As Madoka put the movie in, Gingka smiled. "This is like you when I wanted to show you _The Lord of the Rings._"

Giggling, Madoka sat back down as Gingka draped his arm over her. "I read the books so I _wanted _to see them."

"And now they're your favorite movies." Gingka replied as Madoka nodded with agreement.

"Guilty pleasure." Madoka stated earning a laugh from her husband.

Through their 7 years of friendship and 7 months of marriage, Gingka learned to deal with Madoka's commentary during movies. When he was younger, he hated it. But after getting to know her better, he learned that it was how she was and he grew to like the commentary. Now he thinks it's the cutest thing ever.

Madoka may say she thinks the movies are the best part of Sunday nights, but for Gingka, it was staring at his wife and watching her adorable expressions. He smiled as she said something about a future couple in the movies, Harry and Ginny; her face filled with happiness and adoration.

"Seriously, they are _so _cute together, especially in the books! I can't wait for the last few movies when they get together!" Madoka gushed on, holding Gingka's hand. "They don't really do a good job expressing their relationship in the movies but it's still cute."

Gingka smiled before kissing the top of her head. "You're so adorable." He whispered.

Just then, the front door to their apartment burst open, revealing Gingka's dad, Ryo. He was panting, completely out of breath. His red hair, just like Gingka's, was even wilder than usual; his eyes were wide with fear and worry. _Something was wrong._

"Gingka! Madoka!" He called running into the family room. "I need you to come with me, _quick!" _

"What is it?" Gingka stood up, his heart racing because of his father's unnatural appearance. "Is everything okay?"

"No." Ryo shook his head as he answered bluntly. "Something is terribly wrong. Follow me!"

He sprinted out the door; not waiting for the younger adults, as the two quickly threw on shoes and ran after him. Just as they reached the front door of their building complex, Gingka picked up Madoka with her trying to resist the entire time.

"I can run, Gingka!" She complained as Gingka wrapped his strong arms around her. "I'm not totally helpless!"

"With the baby? Yes you are." He countered, tightening his grip.

Knowing that she had absolutely no chance to break from his grasp, Madoka sighed. "Fine." He quickly told her to hold on before sprinting after his dad. Her head was buried in the crook of his neck to shield herself from all the cold air.

_What was going on? Why was Ryo so frantic and…scared? Did something terrible happen that could have caused it? Is someone hurt? _

Ryo led them down the street for a few blocks until he did a sharp turn into a dark, abandoned alley. Panting, Ryo stopped and looked behind with a sorrowful expression. Because of his father's expression, Gingka knew exactly what was going on…_someone got hurt. _

Setting Madoka down gently, Gingka noticed a figure lying on the ground deep in the alley. Gingka looked down at his wife, making sure she was okay. She nodded, feeling okay, except the fear slowly making its way into her heart once she noticed the figure as well.

Yu, their longtime friend and blader, was lying on the ground, completely unconscious. His orange hair was even messier than usual, as if the wind blew it that way. He must have been running. His clothes were ripped in different spots and his beyblade, Flaming Libra, was lying a few feet away, completely battered as well. Scratches and bruises lye all over his body, showing signs of an attack. _A harsh and bloody attack. Showing no signs of weakness from the attacker. _

Madoka gasped, throwing her hands over her mouth as Gingka bent down to examine Yu. Placing two fingers on his neck, Gingka sighed with relief. "He's breathing."

"What happened?" Madoka asked Ryo, her voice small and shaking.

"Someone attacked him. I'm guessing first by bey battle." Ryo explained softly as he looked over at the beaten bey. "I received a frantic call from him about 30 minutes ago before it suddenly cut off. I got here as fast as I could but I couldn't save him. He was already like this when I came, the attacker long gone."

"Is he going to be alright?" Gingka asked with a deep, concerning voice. Rubbing his head in frustration, he looked up at his dad for an answer.

Ryo nodded slowly. "He's badly injured but he'll be okay once he gets rest and medicine. We need to take him to the hospital right away, though."

"Did you see the attacker?" Gingka asked as he stood up.

"No, I only saw a shadow quickly pass by me. It was as if he was invisible. He was tall though, about your height Gingka." Ryo explained, walking over to Yu. "And the attacker left this," Ryo handed a crumbled note he got from Yu to Gingka.

_You're next, Gingka Hagane. _The note said, written in a dark red substance.

"Blood," Ryo answered the question that filled Gingka's mind. "Yu's blood." He pointed to the large cut on Yu's hand.

"I can't believe this happened." Madoka whispered watching with concern as Ryo picked Yu up. "It's been a long time since…since,"

"We've had something this evil." Ryo finished her sentence calmly, walking out of the alley. "And once again, we have to finish it."

* * *

The waiting room was quiet, no one else in there except for the three. It was filled with a tense silence, no one daring to make any conversation, with the exception of Gingka's questions to his wife, worrying about the child.

It's been about an hour since they took Yu to the hospital before he was whisked away by the nurses. Ryo never sat down; he was walking back in forth with a serious expression on his handsome face. His thoughts ran wild, thinking about every possibility as to why Yu was attacked and who the attacker could be.

"Why would the attacker want to hurt Gingka?" Madoka spoke up, her sapphire blue eyes watching her father-in-law. "He doesn't have any enemies."

"Not that we know of." Gingka replied softly, taking her hand in his.

"I'm not sure why the attacker wrote that, but the safest way to deal with this is to not search for that attacker."

"Why not? He could be anyone around us and we wouldn't even know it!" Madoka's voice rose with the emotion she felt at that moment. _Worry, anger, and fear._ "Gingka could get hurt!"

"If we go searching for him, we could be putting Gingka in even more danger than he already is." Ryo responded calmly. "The best thing to do is to not make such a big deal out of it."

"But-"

"He's awake." The doctor walked in, a smile of relief on her face. "He wants to see you guys."

Ryo walked towards the room immediately as Gingka whispered something calming to Madoka before they got up and followed in.

Yu's face was completely blank and expressionless. _It was as if he was dead_. The only signs that showed he was awake were his breathing and the occasional blink of the eye. Madoka rushed to his side and grabbed his hand.

"He's ice cold." She mumbled worriedly. "Yu?"

"Yu, can you speak to us? Tell us anything?" Ryo asked, standing on the other side of Yu.

He slowly turned his head until he was facing Gingka, who stood just behind Madoka. His once expressionless face turned into one of horror and such fear, it brought you goose bumps.

"H-he had…so much power." Yu choked out, tears filling the brim of his eyes as his heart race increased on the monitor.

"Calm down, Yu. It's not good for your health." Madoka gently placed her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm down their younger friend.

"He was so…_evil_." Yu gasped, his chest rising and falling as the memories came flooding back. "I-it…radiated off of him."

"Yu, you don't have to tell us now." Madoka pressed on, glancing over to the monitor to make sure he was okay. "Get some rest."

"H-his name…" Yu shook his head at the memories but continued on. "He told me his name."

"What was it?" Ryo asked quickly.

Yu opened his mouth and held it open for a few seconds, as if the name was painful to say. His usual bright, fun-loving green eyes were dull and filled with fear and pain. His orange hair stuck to his face from all the sweat he had. He truly was _frightened. _Then, in one motion, he whispered hoarsely_. "Demetri."_


	8. Chapter 8: Caught

**_I feel awful. _****I AM SO SORRY. I'm usually not this bad at updating, I swear! I couldn't believe I made you guys wait so long! I hope I didn't lose you :(. **

**I just have been ****_so _****busy with school, work, and other activities; I haven't even been able to work on my stories. **

**But I hope you guys are happy that I'm actually updating! :)**

**Chapter 8**

"Are you sure about this, Gingka?" Madoka asked uncertainly, her eyes darting in every direction. "We could get caught."

"Oh, come on, babe." Gingka replied as he climbed his way over a tall, grey fence. "We live in the complex, so technically this belongs to us."

"We can swim in it because we live here." Madoka countered as she folded her arms across her chest and watched Gingka jump the rest of the way down. "But it also belongs to Mr. and Mrs. Maxfield who own the _whole_ apartment complex and they close the pool every day at 10!"

"If they catch us, we can just say you needed to soak your feet in the hot tub. They know you're pregnant so they won't be harsh on us." Gingka smirked, knowing he was right, as he leaned an arm against the fence. He stared at his wife through the fence, waiting for her to finally concede and come with him.

"Way to use my pregnancy as the excuse." Madoka grumbled, looking up at the top of the fence with hesitation. "I don't know if I can climb that high, with the baby."

"That is why," Gingka responded, taking a step back and reaching his arms out. "I'll catch you."

Glaring, Madoka shook her head and then looked away. "No way."

"C'mon, M." Gingka stated, watching his wife start to turn away. "It will be okay."

"Why don't you just use Pegasus?" Madoka asked, turning around with a slight hope in her eye. "It could smash through the fence."

"I don't want to make that much noise late at night." Gingka countered, holding up his arms again. "It's okay, Madoka. I'll catch you. You're only 3 months into the pregnancy, not yet showing, so you can still move. Don't worry, love."

Groaning, Madoka reached slowly for the fence earning a smile from her husband. Hesitantly, but assuredly, she began to climb the fence until she was at the top. Spinning her legs to the other side, Madoka's small feet fit through the wholes as she hesitated to jump down. Chewing on the bottom of her lip, Madoka stared into Gingka's eyes as he held out his arms.

"I love you." Gingka smiled a warm smile that was filled with love and adoration towards the girl he met 7 years ago.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Madoka jumped down and tensed all her muscles for the two-second fall. Just like that, Madoka felt a warm embrace immediately cover her body, as if she had never even fallen, it was that secure. Opening one eye at a time, Madoka looked up to find Gingka holding her with ease.

After a few seconds of silence, Gingka smirked. "Told you."

Rolling her eyes, Madoka immediately hopped down from his arms and brushed off her short dress that covered up her bathing suit. "And just like that, moment gone." She mumbled to herself as she walked towards the pool.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gingka called after his small wife.

Madoka waved off his question before taking off the bathing suit cover up. She ignored Gingka's intense stare with dark eyes, full of lust, as she slipped her legs into the hot tub slowly. Gingka soon sat down next to her, took off his shirt and threw to the side.

Looking up at the sky, Madoka sighed. "Do you think Demetri is out there looking for you right now?"

Sighing, Gingka looked at the bubbles in the hot tub, the mood completely changed into a sad, frightful one. "Let's not think about that right now."

"It's been two months, Gingka. And we haven't even heard a word from Ryo, from anybody. Even Yu's acting like it didn't even happen!" Madoka looked up at her husband, her eyes full of fear. "I don't want to lose you, Gingka. And I hate the fact that _no one _is doing anything to protect you! What if he comes out of nowhere and attacks you! How will that affect me? I'd be absolutely crushed if you-"

Madoka was immediately cut short of her sentence the moment Gingka crashed his lips against hers. Her heart beat immediately increased with love and protection by the simple gesture. _How…how was I able to get such a great man?! _She thought to herself as the kiss continued.

Breaking apart slowly, Gingka leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm not going anywhere." He whispered huskily.

"You promise?" Madoka small voice trembled as well as her bottom lip. "Promise me please, Gingka."

Rubbing his thumb softly against her lips, Gingka kissed her forehead gently. _"I promise." _

Their moment was completely ruined once a bright light shined on their faces. Squinting, Gingka turned to find Mr. Maxfield, the owner of the complex, with a stern look on his face. In his pajamas, Mr. Maxfield shifted his weight from one side to the other, clearly waiting for an explanation.

"You two are the youngest couple in this apartment complex. Practically teenagers." Shaking his head slowly, Mr. Maxfield pursed his lips. "I expected this type of behavior from you. When I found out young Madoka was pregnant I thought you guys would be better."

"Mr. Maxfield-"Gingka started but was cut off by the old man. Slouching, the two acted as if they were getting in trouble by their own fathers. He definitely acted like he was.

Rubbing her lips together, Madoka stared at the water, completely silent. Mr. Maxfield folded his arms as he still held the flashlight towards their direction. "I'll have my son walk Madoka back to the apartment. She needs her rest."

"John-"

"And you, Mr. Hagane. Will come back with me to the office. Clearly you need a refresher on the rules around here."

* * *

Gingka watched with irritation in his expression as Mr. Maxfield's 18 year old son, Matt, walk Madoka back with a smug expression. Just before they were about to exit the door, Matt casually placed his hand on Madoka's lower back.

"Watch where you placing your hands, Matt." Gingka growled, Mr. Maxfield not noticing their soft yet intense conversation. "Or you'll wake up with them off."

"Calm down, bro. I'm just keeping your cute little girlfriend warm."

_"__Wife." _

"Really?" Matt cocked an eyebrow, his expression intensifying. "How old are you Madoka?"

"20."

"Well, Madoka, you don't look a day over 17." Matt replied casually as he opened the front door of the office. "Shall we go?"

"Thank you." Madoka mumbled, walking outside with Matt right on her heels.

"Mr. Maxfield," Gingka managed to say through his clenched teeth. "Maybe this should wait until tomorrow. I need to make sure Madoka's gonna be alright."

"Nonsense." Mr. Maxfield shook his head. "Matt is a responsible teenager. He's on the football team, you know. You have to be very responsible to be on the football team."

"Yeah, sure." Gingka rolled his eyes before glaring at the door. _He's probably thinking about screwing her. _Gingka thought bitterly in his head as Mr. Maxfield began explaining the rules of living in the apartment complex.

* * *

"I'm surprised we haven't met before, Madoka. I've lived in this complex my whole life and not once did I ever see such a beautiful girl like you." Matt made casual conversation as the two made their way from the main office to the Hagane's apartment.

Hugging herself to stop the shivering from the cold, Madoka slowly distanced herself from the teenager. "I didn't know Mr. and Mrs. Maxfield still had a child living with them."

"I'm not a child." Matt stated darkly looking down at the 20 year old. "And I can show you that I'm not a child if you'd like."

"So are you in high school?" Madoka brushed off the sexual comment, ignoring the perverts beating eyes.

"Senior this year." Huffing out his chest, Matt beamed with pride. "I've got a full ride scholarship for football."

Nodding, Madoka casually looked towards the empty street with boredom. _I wonder what Mr. Maxfield is telling Gingka this time…_

As Madoka stared across the street into the dark alley, a swift shadow suddenly passed across the street and disappeared in an instant. It looked big, like a shadow of a man. _A tall one._ It felt as if she were dreaming, it happened so quickly. What had she just seen? Was it a man? An animal? Nothing?

Stopping, Madoka's blue eyes looked across the street with great suspicion. "Did you see that?"

Seeing that the girl just 2 years older than him stopped, Matt walked back towards her. Looking across the street, he answered: "No. What did you see?"

"I thought I saw a shadow…" Her voice broke off into the thin, cold air. Wrapping her arms tighter around herself, Madoka chewed on the bottom of her lip. _What if it was Demetri? _

Hiding his growing fear, Matt shook his head. "Let's keep walking. I'm sure it was nothing."

With one last glance, Madoka followed the 18 year old close behind. _Could it really be Demetri? After these long 2 months, is he finally back? Is he after Gingka? Is he after me? _Madoka's thoughts ran wild with the growing fear that filled her entire body. A shiver ran down her spin as a bad feeling filled her heart. _Maybe we should go back to the main office. Where it's safe. _

"So how long have you been married to the famous blader, Gingka Hagane?" Matt changed the subject quickly, trying to make small talk. "I grew up so inspired by him. I thought I wanted to be a blader too. But, I realized a few years back…I suck."

"Is that why you took up football?" Madoka spoke up, her eyes glancing around the street cautiously.

"Yep." He popped the 'p' of the word as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "When I first saw you, I knew you looked very familiar. I realized that you were always with him at all the contests and famous battles. On the sidelines or right next to him. A true friend."

Blinking in surprise, Madoka looked up at Matt.

"Well, clearly it grew into more." Matt smiled, looking up into the sky. "You're married now."

"Yeah-"Madoka voice cut short the moment she heard heavy footsteps behind her.

Spinning around, Madoka's hair whipped to the side accidently hitting Matt in the face. Spitting out her brown hair, Matt shuddered. "Your hair just got in my mouth!"

"Sorry." Madoka mumbled robotically, completely distracted. "Did you hear that?"

"Besides our conversation? No." Matt replied, looking down the street curiously. "Maybe it's the wind."

"No it's not. I heard footsteps, I swear!"

"Well, you _are _pregnant. Maybe it's just you…?" Matt shrugged innocently causing Madoka to give him a blank look.

Madoka replied with: "You really don't know anything about pregnancy do you?"

"No, I do!" Matt countered as the two turned back around and continued walking. "I know how…you get pregnant."

Scoffing, Madoka shook her head. "Well that's because every guy thinks about that 24/7. Of course you know how to get a girl pregnant."

"Did you hear _that?" _Madoka quickly spoke again, hearing the footsteps closer now.

Blinking with fear, Matt slowly nodded. "Yeah, I did…_let's run_…"

Matt started in a quick jog, with the small 20 year old right behind him. "Not too fast, I'm still pregnant you know!" Madoka called out after him, gripping his jacket.

"Sorry, you're right." Matt replied with a shaking voice as he looked behind them. "Maybe I could carry you so we could get back to the apartment quicker."

Nodding, Madoka reached for Matt but felt large hands grip her shoulders and was suddenly thrown backwards. Screaming, Madoka stumbled backwards, luckily catching herself before she could fall down hard. Instead, she fell lightly on her bottom and held onto her stomach softly.

"Madoka!" Matt called out before starting in a run towards her.

Before the 18 year old could reach her, a huge shadow landed in between them, crouched over. Gasping, Madoka watched with horror as the shadow slowly stood up, reaching to 6'1 or so. Matt looked up towards the shadow, his mouth hanging wide open.

"Well," The shadow spoke, as he stepped into the street lamps light. "Who do we have here?"

Fearful tears blurred Madoka's vision as his face came into view. He was smiling down at Madoka with a twisted look that made her want to run away from him forever.

_It was if looking into a nightmare…It was the exact face Yu explained._

It was the face of darkness. It was the face of a nightmare. It was the face of evil.

It was _Demetri._

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry if it was not my best, I'm just getting back into writing because of my busy schedule! But please comment, I love hearing your guys' thoughts about it! **

**Sorry to tell you guys this, but I'll be updating every other week. I hope you guys understand, I just don't have as much time as I would think. **

**Thanks for reading. X. **


	9. Chapter 9: Death By A High Fall

**I hope you guys are pretty proud of me, updating the next day! ^_^ **

**I really enjoy your reviews and favorites, they make me happy. Keep it up! Sorry if it's really short, but I'm updating the next day so that has to count as something! I hope you enjoy this one. X. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or its characters except the ones I made up in this story!**

**Chapter 9**

Gingka rolled his eyes as he looked at the packet Mr. Maxfield had given him on his way out. It was full of useless rules and stupid guidelines that even Madoka wouldn't even follow.

"Rule #30, pick up the groceries in paper bags, _not _plastic bags." Gingka read to himself before scoffing. "No thanks." He threw the packet in a nearby trash can before stuffing his hands in his pockets.

He began to whistle happily, excited to see Madoka at home and to have her just for himself. And _no _Matt to bother them. He looked around, whistling still, until he noticed something strange…

Stopping, Gingka glanced around him, his eyebrow cocking up. It was completely quiet; not even a cricket was heard. No cars, no people talking, not a sound… Furrowing his eyebrows, Gingka looked up and down the sidewalk. No one was even on the streets. _Where was everybody?_

Pulling out his phone, Gingka quickly dialed Madoka, hoping that she was in their apartment safely. He pursed his soft lips when the phone immediately went to voice mail. _She always answers her phone. _

He started to walk again, a little bit faster this time, towards their apartment which was just up ahead. _She's probably getting ready for bed. _He thought, trying to distract himself from the doubting thoughts in the back of his head. _And, everybody else…? _

"H-help…" Gingka stopped dead in his tracks, the moment he heard a deep, raspy voice call out for him just ahead.

_Oh no…_

Immediately starting in a run, Gingka crouched by the familiar 18 year old. "Matt?"

"Help…"He whispered, his eyes opened half way. His left arm was bleeding terribly, a deep gash in it that looked like it was caused by a bey. His face had bruises and scratch marks all over it, as if he'd just survived a brutal attack. The moment Gingka noticed all of his wounds; he knew exactly who had done this. _Demetri. _

It was the exact wounds Yu had gotten when he was attacked. _Madoka was right, I should have been more careful! _

"Wait, wait, wait, Matt." Gingka looked up, his eyes wide. "Where's Madoka?!" A deep crushing feeling filled Gingka's soul the moment he realized his wife wasn't anywhere near the two._ She's gone! She's gone?! What?! How can she be gone?! _

"H-he…took her…"

Cursing, Gingka quickly stood up and looked down the street. Spinning on his heel, Gingka kept looking back and forth, panic settling in. Running his hands in his hair, Gingka's heart beat with anger, sadness, and fear. _I'm so stupid! _Bending down, Gingka growled as he punched the sidewalk. _Why did I let her go back with Matt?! Now she's missing because of me! _"I'm so stupid!"

"H-he told me…to give you…a message." Matt managed to get out, squeezing his arm in pain.

"What did he say?" Gingka kneeled beside Matt, trying to help the teenager who was four years younger than him. "What did Demetri say?"

"Death by a high fall is the worst way to go." Matt mumbled before closing his eyes slowly.

"Matt?! Matt!" Gingka quickly placed a finger on his neck to check for a pulse and sighed with relief; he was still alive. "Let's get you home." Gingka said as he picked Matt up and quickly carried him to Mr. and Mrs. Maxfield.

* * *

_This is going to take forever. How am I going to ever find her?! Will Demetri even give me enough time?! _Thoughts like these ran through Gingka's head as he ran throughout the small town of Metal Bay City. He looked down every alley, every building, and every street and still had no sign of Madoka or Demetri.

_"__Death by a high fall is the worst way to go." _Those words repeated themselves over and over Gingka's brain until he knew every single word and letter forwards and backwards.

He thought and thought and thought, and came up with nothing. _If only Madoka was with me, she'd figure it out by now… _

Leaning against a nearby wall, Gingka sighed. "I'm sorry, Madoka. I hope you're okay…"

Closing his eyes, Gingka slid down the wall until he sat down on the cold, hard ground of the sidewalk. Allowing a few tears slip down his cheeks, Gingka placed his face in his hands. "This is way too hard for one man alone…"

"Gingka?" A familiar voice spoke suddenly causing Gingka to snap his head up.

Kenta stood a few feet away, phone in hand, with a curious look over his brown eyes. "Why are you sitting on the sidewalk? Where's Madoka?"

"Kenta!" Gingka exclaimed, getting up as fast as he could and charging towards the 17 year old. "I need your help!"

"Okay, I was just walking home from Ayame's so I'm free." Kenta shrugged. "But where's Madoka?"

"That's the thing…She's gone…"

Gasping, Kenta asked: "What?! Who?!"

"You know the guy who attacked Yu two months ago?" Gingka asked, looking around, somehow hoping that he would find Madoka strolling around.

_I love you, Madoka. I'll find you soon. I promise. _

"Demetri?"

"He took her. And left me this little clue to help me find her." Gingka typed down the sentence Matt had said to him earlier and handed his phone to his long-time friend.

"Death by a high fall is the worst way to go…?" Kenta furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you think it means?"

"I have no idea. I've been spending the last hour and a half searching for her and found no sign of Madoka or Demetri. I'm starting to think I'm never going to find her!" Gingka screamed from the anger that was boiling up inside him the moment he discovered Madoka was missing.

_No one takes her away from me. No one. _

Kenta jumped slightly back at his tone. Gulping, Kenta shook his head as he looked back down at the sentence. _Death by a high fall…Hmm…._Kenta furrowed his eyebrows as the thoughts slowly began to come together. _High fall! That's it! _"It's not all lost, Gingka. Haven't you checked the highest building of Metal Bay City yet?"

Gingka froze. "What?"

"WBBA Headquarters? The tallest building here? Death by a _high_ fall?" Kenta smiled, realizing that he may have actually gotten it right. Maybe Madoka was there!

"Of course!" Gingka smiled before grabbing Kenta in a crushing hug. "This is great!" Dropping Kenta, Gingka looked towards the building.

"It took me only a few seconds to realize it." Kenta continued, rubbing his arms from the crushing hug. "Imagine how easy it would have been for Madoka. The moment she read it, she probably would start walking there right now." Kenta commented, as Gingka started in a run towards WBBA.

"Well she isn't here, is she?! That's why we have to go get her!" Gingka called over his shoulder while Kenta ran after the 22 year old.

_I love you, Madoka. _Gingka thought. _I'm coming, don't worry. I promise you will be okay. _

**Next update will be this weekend. I hope you guys liked this one, I feel like it wasn't one of my best so I may go back and rewrite it later… I promise next one will be great! :3 **

**Please review and favorite! Thanks for reading! X. **


	10. Chapter 10: Evil

**Here is the next chapter in A New Start. It's a bit intense, I'd have to say, so please…don't hate me! I have a feeling you guys might be upset by this chapter…Which I was too when I wrote it, believe me. Haha.**

**Enjoy X. **

**Chapter 10**

_Previously in A New Start: _

_"__Demetri?"_

_"__He took her. And left me this little clue to help me find her." Gingka typed down the sentence Matt had said to him earlier and handed his phone to his long-time friend. _

_"__Death by a high fall is the worst way to go…?" Kenta furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you think it means?" _

_"__I have no idea. I've been spending the last hour and a half searching for her and found no sign of Madoka or Demetri. I'm starting to think I'm never going to find her!" Gingka screamed from the anger that was boiling up inside him the moment he discovered Madoka was missing. _

_No one takes her away from me. No one. _

_Kenta jumped slightly back at his tone. Gulping, Kenta shook his head as he looked back down at the sentence. Death by a high fall…Hmm….Kenta furrowed his eyebrows as the thoughts slowly began to come together. High fall! That's it! "It's not all lost, Gingka. Haven't you checked the highest building of Metal Bay City yet?" _

_Gingka froze. "What?" _

_"__WBBA Headquarters? The tallest building here? Death by a high fall?" Kenta smiled, realizing that he may have actually gotten it right. Maybe Madoka was there!_

A thunderstorm seemed to roll in out of nowhere and began to pour down on the large city. Thunder and lightning accompanied the heavy rain, making it almost impossible for someone to hear.

Gingka and Kenta made it to the top of WBBA Headquarters, not stopping once. Kenta stood next to Gingka, panting with exhaustion and bent over so he could catch his breath. Looking up, Kenta noticed Gingka completely still as if that was just a jog.

_Are you kidding me? _Kenta thought with a shake of his head. _How is able to do that run without even being tired? I need to start working out…_

Realizing that Gingka's gaze hasn't even moved in the last moments made Kenta furrow his eyebrows. Gingka was completely tense, the anger literally rolling off him. Kenta then realized that someone else was on the top with them…Slowly looking up, Kenta's breathing immediately was halted.

A shadow of a man stood right next to the edge, not a single body part or clothing showing in the moon light. It was if he really was a shadow. How come they couldn't see him? How was he hiding himself? _What did he even look like?! _

The shadow of a man was holding onto a tiny woman who was breathing heavily with sobs and shaking uncontrollably from the cold. Because of the rain, her hair was sticking to her pale face and onto her shoulders as her thin swimsuit cover-up stuck to her body showing her black bikini. Her body was tense, worried that the next moment she could be thrown over the building. Somehow during the time she was missing, her flip-flops fell off leaving her barefoot. Cuts and bruises were all along her feet, legs, and arms making her look abused harshly. Hand marks were seen visibly on her arms and thighs making it seem like…_like the man raped her…_

Kenta's eyes filled with tears, seeing his friend so hurt and frightened. _What did Demetri do to her?! _The seventeen year old looked up at his twenty two year old best friend, worried as to what Gingka was feeling the moment he discovered the hand marks on her arms and inner thighs.

Before he could see the emotion in Gingka's eyes, the evil man laughed.

"So nice of you to join us." The shadow spoke finally as he wrapped an arm around Madoka and pulled her closer to him. Madoka's eyes squeezed shut, afraid that he might _strike_ or _touch_ her again. "I've had the greatest time with your wife here, Gingka…She definitely puts out, doesn't she?" Knowing what he was implying, Gingka growled as Kenta made a very disgusted expression.

"How _dare _you touch her." Gingka spoke with a menacingly tone, his eyes full of hatred and anger. Taking a step forward, Gingka's large hands were gathered into tight fights until his knuckles turned white.

His eyes were glaring at Demetri while every so often, they would find their way onto his wife and immediately turn soft with love and worry. She looked so petrified by the man next to her, all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her and make her feel safe and loved.

"Relax, relax." Demetri sighed, pulling Madoka in front of him. Demetri placed his hands on the woman's side and leaned in until his lips were pressed against her neck. Madoka, completely frozen with fear, whimpered as tears fell silently down her face. She slowly tried to lean away from him until Demetri's hands wrapped themselves on her lower belly, pulling her up against him. Gingka visibly flinched at the sight of his hands all over Madoka.

"I'm just having some fun." Demetri smirked deviously, his hands sliding lower and lower on her body. "It's been a while since I've felt the warm touch of a woman's body." Gingka's dark eyes followed Demetri's hands over her stomach, her hips, and her thighs.

Gulping, Kenta looked up at Gingka and immediately knew what he was going to do next. "No!" Kenta called, running after Gingka who immediately started towards Demetri with a look that literally could kill.

Kenta held Gingka back as hard as he could, his muscles tensing. Grunting, Kenta pushed his heels on the ground with as much effort as he could. _How can I keep a grown man back when I'm not even grown up myself? This is impossible!_

Seeing Gingka trying to run towards him, Demetri grabbed Madoka by the arms and moved her right on the edge of the building. She screamed as the wind of the high drop off blew her wet hair around.

"No!" Madoka sobbed, her heels off of the edge with only Demetri's hand holding her onto the ledge. "No, please!" Her small hands grabbed his biceps and held on for dear life, her eyes fixed on the evil man in front of her. "Please don't!"

"Stop it!" Gingka screamed as he tried to push Kenta away.

"Now that's the attention I deserve." Demetri smirked, leaning in closer to her. "You should really show me more respect."

"Why should she?" Gingka growled. "You clearly didn't respect her or her body!"

"I have needs." Demetri shrugged casually, still holding Madoka right on the edge. "And from tonight, I _know_ she can fulfill them. How do you even keep your hands off of her, Gingka? I only met her tonight and I can't for two seconds."

"Pervert!" Kenta called back with a grunt, trying to hold Gingka back from running towards Demetri.

"Let go, Kenta!" Gingka growled, trying to run towards Madoka. "He's going to hurt her even more!"

"Oh I'm not going to hurt her anymore tonight." Demetri responded, making the other men stop suddenly. He gently grabbed Madoka more firmly and pulled her away from the ledge. Madoka whimpered with a soft sob as Demetri placed her in front of him once more.

"What?" Kenta spoke up for Gingka, who was giving Demetri the most evil glare Kenta has ever seen.

"From what I've done to her, I'm starting to like her." Demetri smirked down at Madoka who was staring at Gingka with tearful eyes.

Gingka tried to fight past Kenta once more, his usual beautiful eyes dark and red with anger. "How _dare _you! _No one _touches my wife!"

"However," Demetri held up one finger as his other hand gently caressed her stomach. "I've been thinking…What could I do that could hurt Gingka the most, besides killing off his _sexy, sexy_ wife?"

Seeing where Demetri held his hands on Madoka's body, Gingka immediately froze. "No." He whispered, his eyes growing wide with realization.

_No…No, no, no, this can't be happening! _

"Oh, yes." Demetri laughed, pulling out a small container of liquid from his pocket.

"I'm going to kill you." Gingka growled as Demetri opened the container.

"You can't kill me unless you find me. And you have no idea what I look like." Demetri replied, the darkness still hiding his face, the only thing visible were his pearly white teeth.

"Let me go, Kenta." Gingka demanded, his dark eyes glaring down at his best friend.

"I can't, Gingka." Kenta shook his head. "If I let you go, Demetri could hurt Madoka. You don't want to risk that, do you?"

"This has been really fun." Demetri sighed, grabbing Madoka by the arms. "But, I'm afraid I have to leave. Allow me to give the couple a present for the new baby."

Pushing Madoka towards the edge, Madoka opened her mouth to scream but it was immediately cut off the moment the liquid entered her mouth. Gingka screamed, finally pushing Kenta to the side and running towards the other two.

Catching her by the arm, Demetri threw Madoka to the side, opposite of the ledge. Stumbling to the solid ground, Madoka cringed as the liquid traveled down her body. A deep, burning sensation filled her lower belly causing her to scream out in pain.

"Have a happy family you two." Demetri called out as he stepped back to the edge. "I'll see you guys soon." _And just like that, he was gone…Without a single trace of where he went or left behind… _

Bending down next to his wife, Gingka gently pushed the pieces of wet hair from her face. "Oh gosh…Madoka…" He mumbled continuously, tears filling his eyes as he watched her expression fill with pain. Lifting her up gently, Gingka wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him, blocking her from the cold rain falling down.

Kenta soon came running towards the couple and bent down next to them. "He's gone." He whispered to Gingka who only nodded in response.

Madoka gripped Gingka's shirt as she screamed into his chest, the pain becoming unbearable. Tears spilled down Gingka's face, unable to bear to see his wife in so much pain. "What can I do?" He whispered helplessly, his chin on her head as he looked out into the city.

"We can take her to the hospital. Now." Kenta quickly sounded the thought that popped into his head.

Jumping to his feet, Kenta watched as Gingka gathered Madoka in his arms and carried her bridal style to the door that led into the WBBA building.

* * *

Kenta, Ryo, Hikaru, Kyoya, Benkei, and Yu all stood outside the hospital room, completely silent with worry and anticipation of the results. Most of them were in their pajamas, getting the call from Kenta so late at night that they rushed to the hospital without even changing.

"What do you think the liquid did to her?" Hikaru asked quietly, looking towards Kenta for an answer.

"I don't want to know…" Kenta muttered, his heart hammering against his chest.

"I can't believe Demetri did all of those things…" Benkei shook his head, his eyes on Gingka who sat next to Madoka, holding her hand tightly. "She didn't deserve any of those things."

"She's okay, right?" Yu asked, looking at Madoka who sat completely still, her eyes staring at the wall in front of her.

"She's been through a lot." Kyoya answered softly. "Let's just hope that everything is going to be okay…"

"Demetri needs to be found." Ryo growled his eyes on his son and daughter-in-law. "He can't hurt anyone else, I won't allow it."

The six of them completely stopped, seeing the doctor walk past them and open the door quietly. Hikaru grabbed Kyoya's hand, tears already filling her vision, seeing the somber expression on the doctor's face.

The door shut, leaving no trace of sound coming from the room. The six watched, completely tense, as the doctor opened her mouth and began to speak slowly.

Air left all of their lungs, watching Gingka's head drop and his shoulders shake with emotion. Hikaru placed a hand over her mouth, the moment she saw Madoka break down and cry. Tears spilled from her eyes watching her best friend bury her head in her hands, and sob uncontrollably.

"W-what…happened?" Benkei asked, his voice shaking, giving away that even he was crying.

Sobbing into Kyoya's chest, Hikaru gripped her small belly. "It's not fair!"

Yu and Kenta watched as the doctor exited and smiled sadly at them. "What's wrong?" Kenta asked, earning the attention of the whole group.

"Her body was banged up pretty badly, but she will recover. But the liquid she was forced to take was powerful that's for sure." The doctor explained her expression mournful.

"We did everything we could do…But, unfortunately, _we weren't able to save the baby_…"

**Please don't hate me! I was so mad at myself for doing this, but I decided that I just have to. Demetri's ****_evil_****, simple as that. **

**I mentally fought over this decision for days now. But doing this, definitely adds emotion that's for sure. **

**I hoped you guys enjoyed this one…? Haha X. **

**Please review, I love reading them! **

**The next chapter will be posted very soon! :) **


	11. Chapter 11: I Need You

**I apologize for everything I've caused you guys from last chapter. Man, some of you guys were really upset! Don't worry, it's not like they won't have any kids forever! ;) Romance/family stories like these aren't always happy; there are trails everyone has to face! It's life! Don't worry though, Gingka and Madoka will be happy! :)**

**So anyway, I hope you guys are glad that I'm updating the next day! I hope you enjoy this one X.**

**Chapter 11**

Madoka sat in the front seat of their car, completely quiet. She had her legs brought up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs, still in her swimsuit cover-up. Her hair still wet was brushed to the side, some of it falling over her left eye. Madoka's head was turned, staring out into the night through the window. It still poured and looked like it wouldn't stop for a while.

Gingka drove with the windshield wipers on high, trying to see through the heavy rain with just his head lights as his guidance. He kept glancing over at his wife, worried that she has been silent the entire ride home.

"Madoka?" He spoke up, his voice weak and shaking. He too, had a hard time coping with the loss of their first child. His eyes were red from crying as his muscles were weak from the exhaustion that the sadness had brought.

Gingka looked over at his wife who acted like he didn't even speak. "Please talk to me, M." He begged his voice desperate. Pulling into the driveway of their apartment, Gingka turned off the car and sighed. "I don't know what to do." He whispered, waiting for her to speak.

Hearing movement coming from Madoka's side, Gingka looked up, hoping that she had finally turned to look at him. But his hope immediately broke, seeing her get out of the car and walk towards their apartment, completely quiet.

He quickly got out and followed her. "Madoka, wait!" He ran after her as she opened the door and walked in, straight towards their bedroom.

He was right behind her when she walked into the bathroom. He stepped forward to walk in with her but stopped immediately when the door was slammed in front of his face. Placing a hand on the door, Gingka leaned his forehead against it. Tears filled his vision, hearing absolutely nothing from the bathroom.

From the other side of the bathroom, Madoka leaned against the door with her back. Sliding down, Madoka sat down on the ground and buried her head in her knees.

After a few minutes of complete silence between the two, Gingka whispered through the door. "Please, M…I lost the baby too…"

He waited impatiently for the door to open but lost all hope. Sighing softly, Gingka backed away from the door, feeling completely broken. He changed into sweatpants and a T-shirt and sat down on the bed, staring at the bathroom door the entire time.

A few minutes turned into a half hour and then a full hour…Gingka silently cried, running a hand over his face. He felt his eyes growing heavy as he lied there, staring at the closed bathroom door for over an hour now. Knowing that he wouldn't get an ounce of sleep without her next to him, Gingka sat up and ran a hand through his hair.

He got up and knocked on the bathroom door once more, leaning his head against it. "I don't know what to do, Madoka…I feel so helpless…"

Blinking away the tears, Gingka backed away. "How can I help? Please, M. Come out."

He was about to give up once again until he heard the door finally open. Turning back around, Gingka watched as the door opened slowly, revealing his tear-stained wife. "Madoka…" He sighed with relief, knowing that she was okay.

Madoka stood there for a second, staring at Gingka, before she suddenly ran into his arms. Jumping up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Burying her head in the crook of his neck, Madoka pushed her body even closer to his, if that was even possible. He rubbed her back comfortingly, feeling tears hit his neck as she cried softly. He held her in his arms for the longest time until she back away.

Not even making eye-contact, Madoka smashed her lips against his, mentally begging him to comfort her more than just emotionally but _physically._ Gingka placed her on the bed a few moments later and backed away, going to the kitchen to get her water. Grabbing his hand, Madoka shook her head as she pulled him towards her. She tried to pull him on top of her but Gingka, being much stronger and muscular than her, held back.

She gently pulled his head closer to hers, trying to press her lips against his. He let her pull him closer to her but stopped, his body inches from hers. Leaning forward, Madoka tried to kiss him but Gingka only allowed their lips to brush against each other's, not giving her a real kiss. She gently pouted with frustration and desperation, wrapping her legs around his waist, trying to bring him closer to her.

"Madoka…" He whispered hesitantly, worried he might hurt her when she was in this fragile state.

"Please," Madoka begged softly, staring into his eyes.

"I can't," Gingka mumbled weakly as he grabbed her soft legs wrapped around him and put them back down on the bed. "I might hurt you." He knew she would have given up by now but the moment he spoke, she knew that he was already having a hard time saying no. So she continued.

"Please," Madoka whimpered, pulling on his shirt. "I need this. I need you."

Pursing his lips, Gingka mentally cursed himself for being so tempted by his wife. "M…"

He looked down at her to say no once again but she took this to her advantage and kissed his lips roughly. Immediately, Gingka gave in and lied down on top of her gently. Gripping her bare thighs, Gingka kissed back slowly. Breaking apart, Madoka kissed his jawline and down his neck while her hands sneaked their way around his waist and pulled up his shirt, revealing his very muscular back and chest.

She was about to take it off of him when he suddenly pulled back, seeing disappointment hit like a wave in Madoka's eyes. "You're so vulnerable right now, Madoka." Gingka gently pushed her hands away which were feeling his abs. "I don't want to hurt you anymore tonight."

"You're not going to hurt me." Madoka whispered, tears in the corner of her eyes. _She needed to be distracted so badly. She wanted to feel _so _good tonight unlike all the sadness and fear she's been feeling the entire day. _"Please, Gingka."

"Madoka-"

"This will make me feel good tonight. I need to feel something good instead of all the pain I've been through today. Please?"

Staring in her eyes, Gingka could see the real determination in getting what she wanted and the desire to feel anything but sadness. Leaning down, Gingka brushed his lips against hers feeling her intake a sharp breath with anticipation. "I love you." She whispered as he kissed her nose softly.

Her arms immediately wrapped around his neck, pulling him hard down on her and smashing her lips against his. He was still hesitant in the beginning but after a few moments he knew she wanted this _bad_ so he kissed her more assuredly. Pressing his lips against her ear as he slid off her bathing suit cover-up, he replied in a whisper: "I love _you_."

* * *

It's been a whole month since Demetri kidnapped Madoka. And just like last time, there has been no sign of him anywhere. Ryo and Gingka worked day and night, desperately trying to find a sign, _any _sign of him. They even began to look for kidnappings and raping's all around the world and found nothing.

It was a late afternoon on Thursday in Metal Bay City. The sun was beginning to set, giving the city a beautiful blanket of orange and light pinks. Gingka stood in the kitchen, on the phone with Ryo, and every so often looking into the living room at Madoka.

Madoka was lying on the couch, in sweatpants and a t-shirt, her hair up in a bun, and a bucket of ice cream right next to her. She watched, with a slight scowl, one of her favorite movies, _What to Expect When You're Expecting. _

"How is she today?" Ryo asked through the phone earning a sigh from his son.

"She's better, I guess." Shrugging, Gingka glanced over at Madoka who shook her head, watching the part when all of the couples find out they're pregnant.

"Does she still have the nightmares?"

"Only when I'm not in bed with her. Even if I get up for a few seconds, she immediately starts to stir." Gingka explained softly, turning back around, looking at the book on the kitchen counter he was reading. "I've tried everything. She talks to me about it sometimes, but it gets too painful for her."

"What about Hikaru?"

"She took her shopping, movies, the bakery. She still just isn't the same." Sighing, Gingka looked over his shoulder at Madoka one more time. "Lately, however…Madoka's been wanting to learn how to beyblade from me. She's tried fighting but she's just too small for it. So she's resulted into asking for lessons."

"Well that's good, isn't it?"

"Yeah-"Gingka began but immediately stopped seeing Madoka throw the ice cream at the T.V. "I gotta go." He hung up quickly and ran towards Madoka who was getting up to punch the T.V.

"Madoka! Madoka! Calm down!" Gingka yelled, grabbing her by the waist and picking her up. She kicked and punched in midair, trying to get out from his grasp, all the while cussing out the movie at all the girls.

"It's not fair!" She screamed as Gingka quickly moved her around so he was hugging her. He felt her grip his shirt as she sobbed into his chest. Gingka rubbed her small back, trying to calm her down.

"It's not fair," She choked out between sobs. "I want a child. I want a family."

"M," Gingka whispered, backing away so he could look into her eyes. Wiping away the falling tears with his thumbs, Gingka smiled gently. "We will have a family, Madoka. We just have to wait until Demetri is completely gone so he can't hurt us like that ever again. Alright?"

Nodding, Madoka rubbed her eye with the back of her hand. Moving the strands of hair in front of her face to the side, Gingka kissed her forehead. "It's going to be okay."

After a few moments of silence, Gingka stood up with Madoka. "Why don't we go somewhere? We haven't been out of the apartment in ages."

"Okay." Madoka smiled gently before walking into the bedroom to get dressed.

* * *

"Gingka, where are you taking me?" Madoka laughed softly as she tried to peek over Gingka's hands.

"No peeking, Madoka." Gingka smiled as he made his way to the club.

The moon was out, shining brightly in the night sky along with the small stars all over. Not a cloud was in sight; however, there was a gentle breeze that felt good against the skin.

Gingka drove Madoka around to all of the beautiful sights Metal Bay City had to offer. He watched completely happy with Madoka's beautiful smiles and her eyes sparkling with excitement. It was the first time in days he actually has seen her smile like that. It brought good feelings into his heart.

He parked right outside the famous club of their city called, The Wolf Cave, where he booked it privately for tonight for them and all of their friends. Stopping right at the door, Gingka removed his hands and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Surprise." He whispered as she let out a shocked yet happy gasp.

All of their friends, even from childhood, stood in the large club. Loud music pumped through the speakers, the dance floor lighting up with multiple different colors, and bartenders serving up the greatest drinks in the city. Seeing all of her friends, even from years ago, brought a smile to Madoka's beautiful face. A warm feeling filled her soul as she waved and greeted all of her friends.

Seeing her best friend wave to her across the club, Madoka smiled. She ran up to Hikaru and hugged her best friend in greeting. "It's great to see you, Madoka!" Hikaru laughed, hugging Madoka gently around her belly.

"How are you?" Kyoya smiled, hugging Madoka in greeting as well.

Shrugging, Madoka nudged Gingka on the shoulder. "He's been my rock lately. It's helped a lot."

"That's good." Kyoya nodded before looking towards the bar. "I need a drink. Gingka?"

Gingka looked down at Madoka who shook her head. "I'm not old enough to drink, babe. Go on and have fun." Madoka smiled as Gingka quickly kissed her cheek, turned and headed for the bar with Kyoya.

"Madoka!" Kenta's voice got the attention of the two females causing them to turn. Kenta was walking towards them, hand in hand with a small blonde.

"This is Ayame," Kenta smiled, gesturing towards the girl next to him. "It's about time you guys meet her!"

Ayame had beautiful, dirty blonde hair that cascaded down her shoulders with soft curls. She had big green eyes, plump lips, and soft freckles hinting on her nose and cheeks. She was short, yet taller than Madoka, and had a curvy build. Ayame was wearing a black pencil skirt, a pink tube top, and black heels, showing off her tan legs and perky chest. _Kenta was able to get that?! _

"H-how…?" Hikaru mumbled as Ayame held out a manicured hand.

"It's nice to meet you guys." Ayame spoke softly, making her seem even sexier.

The older females both immediately felt insecure next to such a beauty but they quickly hid it and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you too, Ayame." The two said in unison.

Madoka was about to ask Ayame a question when she noticed Ayame sneakily looked towards Gingka and Kyoya, with a slight blush. Furrowing her eyebrows, Madoka glanced towards Hikaru who seemed to notice the same thing.

_Something's not quite right with her…Is she faking it with Kenta? Or does she actually like him? She seems…not his type…or with Kenta, her type… _

"I'm going to introduce her to Gingka and Kyoya." Kenta smiled, leading the girl towards the bar who seemed a little _too _excited to meet the older men.

The two females watched as Kenta and Ayame made their way to the guys, who were talking casually to each other while drinking scotch. Kenta introduced Ayame who smiled seductively and stuck out her chest.

"You have a feeling like she's going to steal our men?" Hikaru spoke up suddenly, watching Ayame flip her hair casually and _hug_, not shake hands like she did with the girls, but _hug_ each of the men.

_What is she even doing? Does she have feelings for them?! _

Madoka was about to shake her head when she watched Ayame place a hand on Gingka's arm, giving it a light squeeze as she leaned towards him casually. Folding her arms, Madoka scoffed. "I was thinking the same thing."

"Maybe she's just flirty?" Hikaru walked after Madoka who quickly headed towards Gingka.

"I'm not taking any chances." Madoka mumbled before walking right into their conversation with Ayame.

Grabbing Gingka's hand, Madoka smiled seductively before leading him out onto the dance floor. _"Let's dance."_

**I hope this chapter made up for the previous one. :) **

**I've been thinking about writing another story, maybe during this one or after this one, with Gingka and Madoka again. It's called The CEO and the Receptionist. It's gonna be more of a romance/drama than suspense like this one. I'm excited! ^_^ **

**Anyway, please review! I love reading them! **


	12. PREVIEW

**Guys, I just couldn't wait to write The CEO and the Receptionist so I wrote the prologue! :) I really wanted to know your guys' feedback on it so I decided to post it on here for your reviews! **

**Don't worry, I'm still writing A New Start. I've decided to work on both since these two ideas of stories have been on my mind for weeks! **

**And just to let you know, this story is different from A New Start. Gingka and Madoka's relationship in this is a little…rough? Rocky? Sexual? Oh heck, I don't know. It's just different! Haha. The characters may be a bit different from the show but oh well! I've wanted to write this :) **

**Oh, and no beyblade is in this. It's just the characters! **

"Madoka Amano, get back here this instant!" Gingka's demanding voice left no room for argument from the woman.

Madoka's hand froze on the door knob, about to open it and storm out of his office. Her heart began to hammer against her chest as desire swirled up inside her. But she had to ignore it. She had to hide the stupid, lustful feelings she had towards him. He was treating her like a child! A boss can't treat her like this!

Gingka grabbed her arm and pulled her further into his office. She stumbled slightly on the black heels she was wearing while her brown, softly curled, hair got in front of her face from the force Gingka's grip had on her. He kept his firm grip on her arm as she squirmed, trying to get away from his grasp. Unfortunately for her, he was just too strong.

"What?" Madoka snarled, looking up at the 6'2 man. She finally yanked her arm away from his grasp and glared up at him.

"You are my receptionist, Ms. Amano, and you will do what I say." Gingka growled as he looked down at the younger woman. "I've had it with your disobedience and disrespect towards me! If I tell you not to see that man, you will not see that man! Understand?"

She bit her lip trying to keep herself from screaming at him. After all, she didn't want to lose her job. _When was it his job in deciding who I see or not? _Madoka thought angrily. _You aren't the one to decide who I see or not! _She screamed inside her head, thinking it best that she didn't voice it.

Gingka was close enough that Madoka could feel his warm breath on her neck, sending shivers up and down her spine. _He may have tempted me enough to have me in his bed once before, but I was drunk, I didn't really want him…did I? _She pushed aside her other thoughts, realizing that she actually was turned on by his demanding voice… Shaking her head, Madoka put on a fake smile for her CEO.

"Yes, sir," She sneered before storming out of the office, knowing that his golden eyes were on her the entire time.

**If this confused you guys, don't worry, Gingka is not abusive. I would never write that! Haha :) Let me know what you guys think! I'll be posting the first chapter soon. And chapter 12 of A New Start will be posted very soon. :) **


	13. Chapter 12: Party

**I am on a role! Seriously, I have been updating so much lately! **

**I don't feel like this chapter is the best, so I might go back and edit it later. But hey, at least I'm updating! :)**

**Chapter 12**

_Previously in A New Start:_

_"__You have a feeling like she's going to steal our men?" Hikaru spoke up suddenly, watching Ayame flip her hair casually and hug, not shake hands like she did with the girls, but hug each of the men. _

_What is she even doing? Does she have feelings for them?! _

_Madoka was about to shake her head when she watched Ayame place a hand on Gingka's arm, giving it a light squeeze as she leaned towards him casually. Folding her arms, Madoka scoffed. "I was thinking the same thing." _

_"__Maybe she's just flirty?" Hikaru walked after Madoka who quickly headed towards Gingka. _

_"__I'm not taking any chances." Madoka mumbled before walking right into their conversation with Ayame. _

_Grabbing Gingka's hand, Madoka smiled seductively before leading him out onto the dance floor. "Let's dance."_

"What's gotten into Madoka?" Benkei asked, joining Masamune and Yu who were staring at the girl with open mouths. "Why is she so…_sexy_ tonight?"

Masamune opened his mouth to respond, as he watched Madoka's hips move side to side to the music. "Don't get your hopes up boys." He shook his head. "She's clearly doing it for her husband."

"What are you guys staring at?" A female voice spoke up, causing the three to turn and blink in surprise.

"Mei-Mei?"

Mei-Mei smiled and waved at each of the guys before they awkwardly waved back. It's been almost 6 years since the boys had last seen the female blader that played for China. She hasn't changed a bit; except the fact that she was wearing normal clothes and her hair was down that in its usual bun.

"What are you doing here?" Yu spoke up earning a punch in the arm from Masamune.

"Well I'm friends with Madoka, aren't I?" Mei-Mei folded her arms just as another familiar old friend came walking up with a drink in his hands. "And you shouldn't be looking at her like that boys. It's not nice checking out another guy's girl."

The three blushed in embarrassment as Chao Xin, another blader from China, threw his arm around Mei-Mei. Masamune glared at Chao Xin, clearly still bothered by him from 6 years ago, not matter how much time passes.

"Hey guys." Chao Xin nodded to the three. "It's been a while. 10 years?"

"6." Masamune corrected, clenching his teeth.

"Calm down, bro. I'm just kidding." Chao Xin smirked before pulling Mei-Mei to the dance floor. "Let's dance, babe."

"I can't stand that guy." Masamune growled, watching Chao Xin and Mei-Mei dance.

"They're _dating?" _Benkei inquired with wide eyes. "I thought they couldn't stand each other!"

"A lot can change in 6 years, Benkei." Masamune patted Benkei on the back. "I'm going to dance with Madoka."

"Bad idea!" Yu called out, watching Masamune make his way towards Gingka and Madoka.

"He's seriously going to ask her to dance when she's _married?_" Yu looked up at Benkei for an answer, who just scoffed.

"That's Masamune for you. He doesn't understand common sense."

* * *

Across the dance floor, Madoka glanced over at the bar, noticing that Ayame was sitting there alone. Sighing, Madoka glanced up at Gingka who immediately shook his head.

"Madoka, I know what you're thinking." Gingka smiled, pulling her in closer to him. "You don't have to help everyone. I'm sure she's having a great time."

"I just feel like I was a bit rude to her…" Madoka stood on her toes to whisper in Gingka's ear. "I'm never mean unless-"

"Unless you're jealous." Gingka finished earning a slight nod from his wife. "Wait…Why were you jealous?"

"She was flirting with you!" Madoka shook her head, glaring at Ayame. "She clearly thinks you're hot."

"Madoka, I'm sure she was just being nice." Gingka brushed it off with a shrug earning a scoff from the 20 year old.

"You never notice these types of things, babe." Madoka smiled up at the 22 year old. "That's why it took you so long to kiss me."

"I was a kid, that doesn't count."

Giggling, Madoka turned and pointed to a few girls in the bar that happened to go to her school when she was little. "Look."

Immediately when Gingka looked over at the girls, they blushed and quickly turned away, acting like they weren't staring at him. The girls began giggling while Gingka just looked down at his wife, clearly not into any other girl than Madoka.

"Clearly they're into you." Madoka commented, giving the girls a glare that told them 'he's mine.'

"It's not like I'd give them any attention, love." Gingka whispered in Madoka's ear as they swayed gently with the music. "And how do you think I feel when I see men literally devouring you with their eyes? I can see what they're feeling, Madoka. They all want to rip off your clothes. It makes me _so angry_. You're the love of my life. So, no other girl matters."

Smiling, Madoka was about to respond when Masamune, a very old friend of theirs, walked up. The couple stared at the young man, who raised his eyebrows in greeting.

"Can I dance with Madoka, Gingka?" Masamune asked, slightly slurring with his words, signaling that the 22 year old was drinking.

Gingka laughed sarcastically. "No way man."

"Aw come on!" Masamune whined, stomping his foot. "I've been watching her and she's a really good dancer!"

"I'm gonna go talk to Ayame." Madoka whispered to Gingka, who was giving Masamune a glare.

_"__You've been checking out my wife?" _

"I told you!" Mei-Mei's voice suddenly entered into the conversation, dancing with Chao Xin a few feet away. The couple watched with amused expressions as Gingka took a step closer to Masamune with a look that could literally kill.

"What?" Masamune stepped back, blushing madly. "N-no, I haven't!"

Madoka rolled her eyes at the conversation between the two; _clearly their rivalry still hasn't changed at all. _Sitting down next to Ayame, Madoka pulled down the small black dress she was wearing for the party.

"Hey," Madoka smiled at the 17 year old who smiled slightly in return. "Are you having fun?"

"Yeah," Ayame shrugged pointing towards Kenta who was laughing with Yu. "One of his friends took him away from me so now I'm just sitting here, waiting. But anyway, how are you doing?"

"I'm actually doing pretty great." Madoka laughed softly. "I haven't been feeling really happy for a few weeks now. But tonight has really changed me."

"How come?"

"Uh," Madoka glanced down at her black heels, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable remembering the painful memories. "I had a miscarriage." She stated in a weak whisper.

"Oh, gosh. I'm really sorry for asking." Ayame placed a hand on Madoka's shoulder and a look of pity in her bright green eyes.

_Did she actually care? _Madoka pondered in her mind, studying the young girl's expression.

"It's okay. It's not the end of the world. We can always have more children." Madoka smiled, her heart bouncing with hope for another child.

"So you're married to Gingka Hagane?" Ayame suddenly asked, glancing over to the dance floor. "He truly is a legendary blader. My brothers worshipped him."

Sensing that Ayame liked him a little bit more than she should, Madoka opened her mouth. She was about to respond when suddenly the bartender walked up and placed a tall drink in front of her.

"I can't drink-"

"It's Coke." The bartender smiled.

"Oh, okay." Madoka shrugged, grabbing the tall drink in her small hand. Gulping down the Coke, Madoka placed the empty cup back on the table. "Thank you." She smiled at the bartender who nodded in response.

"Well, I hope you have a great night. It was nice to meet you, Madoka." Ayame spoke suddenly, giving the 20 year old a smile. Madoka watched with surprise as Ayame got up from the bar and left without another word.

_What was that? _Madoka thought to herself. _Oh well…just forget about it, Madoka._

Shaking her head, Madoka stood up from the bar and immediately gripped the table with both hands. Her head slowly started to spin around and then faster and faster all in a matter of a few seconds.

Holding her head, Madoka blinked her eyes a few times, trying to get rid of the dizziness over her brain and eyes. "Whoa…" It felt like she couldn't even control what was happening to her body! Furrowing her eyebrows, Madoka's heart immediately leapt, feeling like it was on cloud 9. A strong desire filled her stomach while sexual thoughts filled her mind. _Was she drugged? _

_What was going on? _

She looked over at the bartender who was casually cleaning the table. Taking a deep breath, Madoka stumbled from the bar towards the back rooms.

* * *

Mei-Mei and Chao Xin casually caught Gingka up with everything that had happened in the last few years of their lives. It's amazing how someone can change in a few years' time, as if you didn't even know them before! They were about to leave when Mei-Mei caught sight a small brunette in a tight black dress stumbling around in her high black heels.

"Gingka…" Mei-Mei said wearily, staring across the club. "I think Madoka's drunk or something."

"What?!" Gingka quickly looked across the bar and watched his small wife stumble in her black heels all the while giggling to herself. _"Oh no…"_

Sprinting across the club, Gingka maneuvered between the crowds of people while calling Madoka the entire time. She didn't answer to him at all causing Gingka to grow in worry even more.

"Madoka!" Gingka exhaled the breath he was holding the entire time. "Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Madoka laughed, twirling her hair. "I've never been better!"

"Are you drunk?" Gingka walked in front of Madoka, trying to keep eye contact since she kept moving.

"No, I never drank." Madoka shook her head wildly, grabbing Gingka's shirt_. "Let's go home."_

She immediately started unbuttoning his shirt while Gingka gently pushed her hands back. "Madoka, not now." He whispered, holding her hands down.

Pouting, Madoka looked up into his eyes. "You don't love me?"

"Madoka, _of course_ I love you."

Smiling, Madoka tried to reach for him again but he held down her arms once more. Pouting again, Madoka gave him her puppy dog eyes. "Why do you keep stopping me?"

"We're in public, Madoka. And I think you've been drugged! We have to find who is responsible." Gingka looked around the bar for any signs of the person who could have given her drugs.

"Fine, I guess I'll find someone else." Madoka grumbled, stumbling towards the dance floor. "I need a man's touch!"

"Madoka, don't you dare!" Gingka quickly grabbed Madoka by the hips and picked her up. Swinging her over his shoulder, Gingka carried her into one of the back rooms, Madoka giggling the entire time.

Locking the door behind them, Gingka set her down one of the couches in the room. Smiling, Madoka immediately grabbed Gingka by the arm and pulled him down on her. "Now?"

"No." Gingka got up earning yet _another_ pout from the woman. "I have to find who is responsible. You've been drugged with Ecstasy and that will last for a good 8 hours."

"Well what am I supposed to do for 8 hours? You won't let me do the thing I want most right now. And that's _sex. _Gingkaaaaaa! I need you!"

Sighing, Gingka shook his head. "This is going to be _impossible._ I'm gonna take you home now, Madoka."

Her face brightening up, Madoka clapped her hands together. "Yay!"

"I didn't mean it like _that! _You need rest, Madoka. Or you will be in a lot of pain tomorrow!_"_

"Maybe I _want_ to be in pain tomorrow. For _other _reasons."

Running a hand over his face, Gingka sighed deeply. "This is going to be _so_ hard."

**So…who do you think is the one who drugged Madoka? I wanted to add a little bit of humor since lately it's been so heavy with sadness and suspense! **

**To let you guys know, Ecstasy is a very serious drug that shouldn't be taken lightly. It can cause great damage to someone, in fact, every drug does! ****_Don't do drugs kids!_**** This is just for writing/entertainment purposes only. I don't do drugs/alcohol myself and I strongly recommend you don't either! They can kill you! Sorry for the educational speech but I just feel like I needed to clear this up in any way… **

**Please review and tell me what you think! Like I said, I don't really feel like this isn't my best work so I might edit it later. **

**I posted The CEO and the Receptionist earlier tonight. Please go and check it out, I'd really appreciate it! **

**My next chapter will be up soon X. **


End file.
